


Зиму сменяет летний зной

by commander_lils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Background Hance, Heat Bond, Heat Sex, Heat bonds, M/M, Mild Angst, Omega Keith, PIV Sex, Scents & Smells, alpha shiro, male descriptors for keith's genitals, rent an alpha au, trans keith, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Кит обращается в агентство по поиску альфы, с которым он сможет провести течку, но все кандидаты ему не нравятся. Пока в помещение не заходит альфа с серыми глазами...





	Зиму сменяет летний зной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [winter moves into summer fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228042) by [ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8020552)

Киту не особо нравился стол на кухне их общей квартиры, в покупке которого настоял Ханк. Натуральная древесина. Природная красота светлого деревянного стола увеличивает свободное пространство в помещении. В общем, Киту очень комфортно сидеть на стуле, уткнувшись носом и лбом в гладкую поверхность.

Десять из десяти; рекомендую всем, кто ищет место, где можно спрятать лицо от мира, не напрягая спины.

― Ну что, ― прерывает тишину Ханк, ставя что-то на стойку (скорее всего поднос с кексами, если сладкий аромат, доносящийся из кухни, правильно подсказывает), ― как всё прошло? 

Кит стискивает телефон в руке. Он еле сдерживает желание швырнуть его в стену, напоминая себе, что вряд ли финансово потянет новый. Поборов своё отчаяние, Кит заставляет себя расслабить руку и перестать сжимать телефон.

Кит выдыхает и недовольно произносит:  
― Сказали, что больше не будут покрывать мои расходы на лекарства. Какая-то новая политика. 

― Но это же твои _супрессанты_ , ― настаивает Ханк, открывая дверцу буфета. Кит поворачивает голову, наблюдая за тем, как он достаёт большую тарелку.

Обеспокоенные тон и выражение лица разжигают тлеющий огонь его гнева. Кит прикусывает щёку, чтобы предотвратить очередной приступ отчаяния. Вместо этого он печально пожимает плечами.

― Не имеет значения. Компания, которая занималась изготовлением моих супрессантов, сворачивает свой бизнес или типа того. Не знаю, эту часть я прослушал. Просто понял, что кто-то где-то облажался, и теперь я сам по себе.

Ханк подходит к столу и ставит тарелку с кексами рядом с рукой Кита, затем садится напротив. Кит выпускает телефон из рук и утомлённо выпрямляется. Он берёт кекс, разламывая его на две части, бо́льшую из которых отдаёт Ханку.

Взяв свою половину, Ханк спрашивает:  
― У тебя нет других супрессантов, которыми ты мог бы воспользоваться?

Отломив кусочек, Кит аккуратно сжимает его между пальцами и закидывает в рот. На вкус превосходный. Потрясающий тыквенный кекс. Какая-то часть его вздыхает с благодарностью, потому что именно его сосед эксперт по кухне.

― _Есть_ , но они либо не такие эффективные, либо приносят мне странную побочку. Мне просто повезло, что супрессанты, которые мне подходят, выходят из продажи.

― Сочувствую, чел.

Глубокое сочувствие в голосе Ханка вынуждает Кита опустить плечи, признавая поражение. Он закидывает ещё один кусочек в рот, мрачно жуёт и молчит.

Тем временем Ханк задумчиво хмурится и спрашивает: ― А новые? Кажется, я читал что-то о новых супрессантах, которые должны быть реально эффективны.

Покачав головой, Кит откусывает ещё кусочек и говорит, рассыпая крошки повсюду:  
― В состав входят вещества, на которые у меня аллергия. 

― Прожуй, проглоти, _затем_ уже говори, ― нудит Ханк.

Когда Ханк наконец-то откусывает кусочек кекса в руке, Кит тянется за ещё одним. Их ненадолго окутывает приятная тишина. Громкий звон с улицы пугает собаку, и та разражается громким лаем. Кит прислоняется к окну, наблюдая за тем, как мохнатая дворняжка рычит на усталого официанта, который пытается отогнать животное от мусорного бака. 

Ханк вытирает руку фартуком и спрашивает:  
― Ну и как тебе быть?

Кит выпрямляется на своём месте. Он поджимает губы, морщась. Аппетит моментально пропадает.

― Остаётся только один выход. Придётся пережить свою течку.

Тёмные глаза Ханка наполняются сочувствием. Они с Китом лучшие друзья со школы. Ханк был рядом, когда Кит узнал, что он омега, и видел его состояние во время первой течки. Он видел, как абсолютно мучительный недельный опыт сказался на физическом, эмоциональном и ментальном состоянии Кита.

Запереться в пустой комнате с одной скрипучей кроватью с жёстким постельным бельём, чуть отдающим хлоркой, было мучением для семнадцатилетнего Кита. Он молил о прикосновениях партнёра и несмотря на отсутствие опыта понимал, что только так может потушить жар в теле. Кита бросало между двух огней: поддаться настолько отчаянному удовольствию, что потерять счёт сколько раз кончил, или яростно сопротивляться низменным побуждениям.

Эти воспоминания заставляют Кита вздохнуть и спрятать лицо в ладони.

― Но один я не выдержу это снова.

Между ними нависает тишина. Она длится не так долго, как в прошлый раз, но атмосфера в два раза более неловкая, пока Ханк раздумывает над масштабом проблемы.

Ханк в сердцах спрашивает:  
― Разве для этого не нужен партнёр?

― Нужен.

― Альфа?

― Да.

― И ты уже знаешь где найти того, кто тебе поможет?

Кит поднимает глаза на сосредоточенное выражение лица Ханка и беспомощно отвечает:  
― Я не знаю как быть.

***

― Я _точно_ знаю что тебе поможет, ― перекрикивает громкую музыку Лэнс, вытягивая телефон из своего кармана.

Кит пытается не простонать в свой напиток — маниакальная улыбка Лэнса не сулит ничего хорошего. Однако Пидж не сдерживает свой порыв высказаться. Она наклоняется к Киту и кричит ему в ухо:  
― Мне это не нравится.

― Как и мне.

― Зацени _это_! ― кричит Лэнс, поворачивая телефон лицом к Киту. 

Кит почти успевает напрячь глаза, пытаясь разобрать написанное, но Пидж перехватывает телефон. Она бросает взгляд на экран и стонет.

― Сайт _знакомств_? Да ты шутишь, Лэнс! 

Кит думает то же самое, моментально теряя интерес. Лэнс настойчиво качает головой. ― Это не сайт для знакомств! Это _агентство_!

― Одна фигня, ― пренебрежительно отзывается Кит.

Лэнс выхватывает телефон и что-то печатает на экране прежде чем показать Киту. ― Нет. _Не_ одна фигня. Взгляни! Здесь написаны услуги, которые они предлагают. И всё это на законных основаниях.

Любопытство почти овладевает Китом. _Почти_. Поглядывая на экран с ноткой недоверия, он спрашивает:  
― Как ты вообще узнал об этом месте?

― Моя сестра воспользовалась… и там же встретила своего партнёра.

Кит поднимает стакан и удивляется почему он пуст. В этот же момент Ханк стучит ему по плечу и спрашивает, хочет ли он что-то ещё. Кит протягивает свой стакан, повторяя заказ, прежде чем повернуться к Лэнсу. ― Какая сестра?

― Джейн.

Джейн старше Лэнса на три года и самый благоразумный человек, которого Кит знает. Его нежелание оценить сайт улетучивается благодаря тому, что он уважает её мнение, и частично благодаря выпитому алкоголю. Он меняется местами с Пидж, садясь рядом с Лэнсом, и они заполняют небольшую анкету. Ничего сложного; это напоминает ему о тех временах, когда он помог Лэнсу завести профиль на «AlphaCupid» несколькими годами ранее. Имя, возраст, пол, предпочтения.

― И что дальше? ― спрашивает Кит, отблагодарив Ханка за очередной стакан с алкоголем, затем поворачивается к Лэнсу. ― Я получу письмо, в котором будет сказано, что у меня 90% совпадений с кучей альф? Проведите вправо, если заинтересованы в свидании?

Лэнс поднимает палец, пока смотрит на серый кружочек загрузки, который крутится у кнопки «Предоставить на рассмотрение». В конце концов загружается новая картинка. Лэнс поворачивает телефон.

― Здесь сказано, что они вскоре тебе позвонят, чтобы провести бесплатную консультацию.

― Прости, я не расслышал?

― Бесплатную.

Пока Лэнс смеется над своей глупой шуткой, Кит качает головой и берёт телефон. Он пытается понять текст, но смысл ускользает. Он непонимающе моргает, всматриваясь в буквы и пытаясь сложить слова воедино, но голова его подводит.

Разочаровавшись своими пьяными мозгами, Кит передаёт телефон Ханку и просит его:  
― Пожалуйста, прочитай это.

Ханк ставит своё пиво, берёт телефон и послушно декларирует.  
― «Спасибо, что зарегистрировались в нашем сервисе! Мы получим Вашу анкету и свяжемся с Вами в течение 48 часов, чтобы назначить дату Вашей бесплатной консультации. Во время консультации мы предложим разные виды услуг и выберем те, которые подходят Вам лучше всего. Мы будем рады с Вами сотрудничать.»

Ханк продолжает, поднимая глаза: ― Кажется, это всё же платные услуги.

― _Ну конечно же_ они потребуют денег! Это бизнес! Бизнес есть бизнес, ― отмечает Пидж.

Лэнс закатывает глаза и ворчит:  
― Ну вот, опять слушать её оппозиционные речи. Ты такая скучная, когда пьяная, Пидж.

Прежде чем они начинают ссориться, Кит врывается в их разговор. ― Платить за что?

― За полный пакет услуг, ― отвечает Пидж. ― Ой, ну ты знаешь, как обычно! Вам следует заплатить, если хотите, чтобы расстелили красный ковёр.

― И как это относится к поискам пары?

― Думаю, тебе надо подождать и убедиться.

― Или мне спросить Джейн? ― предлагает Лэнс.

Кит качает головой, заканчивая свой напиток, и затем встаёт. ― Не нужно. Сомневаюсь, что они вообще перезвонят. Им явно поступают тысячи анкет каждый день. Вряд ли они следят за каждым человеком, который заполнил эту анкету.

***

― Мы проверяем каждую анкету _очень_ тщательно, ― спокойно говорит девушка на том конце провода. Кит благодарен за её мягкий голос ― так проще бороться с ноющей от похмелья головой. ― Особенно те, которые приходят с рекомендацией.

― Рекомендацией? ― хрипит он в замешательстве.

― Да. Вы упомянули миссис Джейн Китинг в своей анкете? ― Слышится несколько кликов, прежде чем она продолжает. ― Она нашла своего партнёра благодаря нашему сервису. Они будут отмечать третью годовщину этой осенью.

Кит мычит и надеется, что прозвучало больше как согласие, чем раздражение, потому что с этой точки зрения их разговор продлится быстрее. Он начинает выслушивать поток информации о том, как счастлива и довольна Джейн, как удовлетворение клиента превыше всего, что их цель — создать безопасное окружение для людей, которые взаимодействуют, и решить с кем они проведут свои течки.

Он почти засыпает, когда одно слово проникает в туман его сознания.

― Прошу прощения, ― перебивает Кит, ― но вы только что сказали _«напрокат»_?

― Да, мы поможем вам выбрать альфу напрокат на время вашей течки. Если вас беспокоит цена, будьте уверены, что всё будет покрыто вашей страховкой, спасибо… 

Покачав головой, Кит снова перебивает: ― Мне предстоит _снять_ альфу? Я думал, что у вас сервис свиданий. 

― Так и есть, сэр. Мы сравниваем ваш профиль и запрос с нашей базой данных и помогаем выбрать кого-то, с кем вы совместимы. Этот процесс включает в себя общение с некоторыми альфами, с которыми вы можете стать потенциальными партнёрами. Какие-то проблемы? 

― Я… эм… Я вам перезвоню.

― Конечно. Но, пожалуйста, не забудьте, что бесплатная консультация доступна только на следующие десять дней. 

Кит отрешённо соглашается, кладёт трубку и отрывает своё усталое тело с кровати. Он шаркает к двери и бормочет: ― Поверить не могу.

***

— Ты никогда не упоминала, что в этом агентстве _снимала_ альфу! — кричит Лэнс, пока нарезает круги по кухне. Кита тошнит просто наблюдать за ним.

— И вот как на самом деле ты встретила Лори? И история, которую ты рассказывала маме и _бабуле_ абсолютная ложь? 

Кит отводит взгляд и фокусируется на пустом месте на стене напротив, сглатывая желчь. Ханк понимающе спрашивает, стоя у плиты: ― Тебя тошнит?

― Не произноси это вслух, иначе правда стошнит, ― говорит Кит. 

Лэнс потирает глаз ребром ладони и вздыхает. — Ладно, ладно. Здесь ты права. Но ты могла бы сказать _мне_! Я бы не… Ну естественно я удивлён! Ты всегда могла найти кого захочешь, поэтому тот факт, что ты…

Ему что-то неожиданно говорят, из-за чего Лэнс затихает, привлекая внимание Кита и Ханка. Когда яичница шипит в сковороде, Лэнс строит гримасу и ворчит: — Лучше бы я этого не слышал. 

Пока Ханк с Китом обмениваются озадаченными взглядами и пожимают плечами, Лэнс со вздохом завершает разговор: — Ладно, как скажешь. Прости, я просто испугался, но тебе всё равно следовало бы сказать мне. Если бы ты это сделала, я бы передал Киту, и он бы не вломился к нам, когда мы занимаемся сексом. 

Кит сжимает губы в тонкую линию и борется с желанием вспылить, потому что _они_ забыли повесить табличку «не беспокоить», которое служит предупреждающим сигналом, чтобы случайно им не помешать. И с чего это его вина, ведь это они не совершили часть их договорённости?

Кроме того, он постучался прежде чем войти. 

Тем временем возмущается Ханк:

― _Лэнс_! 

Однако Лэнс закатывает глаза. ― Он даже не извинился. 

— Я _извинился_! Я извинился в тот же момент, когда ты начал выгонять меня с криками. 

— Как бы то ни было, — Лэнс игнорирует Кита, не слушая его недовольство, — прости, что так рано тебя разбудил, но Кит хочет подтверждения, что всё это агентство легально. 

Кит указывает на Лэнса, готовый исправить, потому что _нет_ , это _не_ главная причина почему Лэнс схватил телефон и позвонил сестре. Но Ханк легко пихает его, ставя перед ним тарелку с яичницей и тост и мягко говорит: — Если ты начнёшь с ним ругаться, твоя головная боль только усилится. 

Несмотря на сильное нежелание всё так оставлять и ворчание, Кит перестаёт злиться и пододвигает к себе тарелку. Когда он выдавливает немного табаско на яичницу, Лэнс садится на свободный стул рядом с ним. 

— Значит так, — начинает Лэнс. — Джейн говорит, что они легальны и профессионалы в своём деле. Она также добавила, что тебе лучше взять премиум пакет. Она сказала, что нужно будет доплатить сто долларов, и тогда они предложат лучших кандидатов, а не всех кого ни попадя. 

Помахав рукой, Ханк говорит: — Стоп, стоп, стоп! Ты имеешь в виду, что он должен обратиться к ним? 

— Это легально. В чём проблема? 

— Эм, ну хотя бы в том, что Кит должен провести свою течку ― невероятно уязвимое для него время ― с неизвестным альфой? Он даже его не знает!

— Но у него будет шанс узнать. Плюс, если он возьмёт премиум, то они проведут дополнительный медосмотр кандидатов, чтобы убедиться, что они здоровы. 

Кит чуть давится едой, слушая обсуждения Ханка и Лэнса. Они говорят убедительно, но никто из них так и не убеждает его полностью. 

Когда Кит почти доел и остаётся два кусочка, Ханк поворачивается к нему и спрашивает: — А что ты хочешь, Кит? 

Он опускает глаза, искренне задумываясь над его вопросом. _Что_ же он хочет?

***

― Я хочу узнать, могу ли получить… мм… премиум пакет? ― спрашивает Кит, как только присаживается.

Женщина напротив него на мгновение замирает, затем аккуратно садится на своё место. Сверкающий бейдж говорит, что её зовут Элис. Элис изящно скрещивает пальцы на столе и говорит:  
― Конечно можете. Но стоимость за эту услугу не покрывается страховкой.

Кивнув, Кит отвечает: ― Мне сказали. Следует доплатить 100$, верно?

― 139.99$.

Кит пытается не поморщиться. ― Можете мне рассказать об этом пакете услуг? Что он в себя включает? Что делает его лучше, чем ваши обычные услуги?

― В нём включены некоторые дополнительные преимущества, включая более детальные медицинские осмотры того, с кем вы решите провести течку, более строгий поиск параметров, чтобы найти кого-то с абсолютной совместимостью с вами, пользование одной из наших комнат с постоянной системой мониторинга безопасности и услуги после окончания вашего цикла.

Элис выдёргивает брошюру из кипы бумаг, разложенных рядом с монитором, прежде чем передать её Киту. Кит наклоняется, чтобы принять глянцевую бумагу, раскрывая её, пока она перечисляет некоторые особые преимущества, которые он слушает вполуха. Брошюра ― это краткое описание четырёх пакетов, которые предоставляет их сервис, и пока Кит просматривает другие дополнительные пакеты, он понимает почему Джейн рекомендовала взять премиум.

― Мы также разрешаем парам приносить собственные вещи в выбранную комнату, чтобы обустроить «гнездо». В это входят одеяла, одежда и прочее. Однако никакой мебели. Если Вам что-то понадобится, мы с Вами договоримся. Конечно, за дополнительную плату.

Кит как может борется с собой, чтобы не передразнить её последние слова с сарказмом, но ему удаётся подавить это желание. Вместо этого он смотрит на брошюру и задумывается о перспективе отправить Ханка на неделю жить у Лэнса, пока будет в одиночестве проводить семь ужасных дней и скулить, лёжа на своём влажном постельном белье.

Кит поднимает глаза, принимая свою судьбу. ― Вы кредитки принимаете?

Элис удовлетворенно улыбается и утвердительно отвечает, поворачиваясь, чтобы взять несколько скрепленных бумаг и положить на стол. ― Это обычный контракт. Первая страница объясняет все формальности на простом языке, а остальные четыре ― на юридическом.

Он внимательно читает первую страницу, чувствуя, как в нём затихает паранойя благодаря учитываемым компанией мерам предосторожности. По бумагам кажется, что у них в приоритете безопасность клиентов, будь это альфы, омеги или беты. Это хороший знак.

Кит удовлетворённо спрашивает: ― Где расписаться?

Элис просит его положить контракт на стол и показывает на документе.  
― Имя здесь, инициалы здесь. На следующей странице инициалы здесь и здесь. И ваша подпись в конце под согласием на обработку персональных данных с инициалами.

Кита забывает как дышать, когда он вздыхает и откидывается на стуле, позволяя представительнице компании проверить контракт. Ни шагу назад.

***

― Документы заполнены верно, ― говорит Элис, проверяя на своем компьютере, затем поворачивается к Киту и незнакомому мужчине, сидящим на другой стороне стола. ― Кит, познакомьтесь с Эндрю. Он занимается вашим делом и помогает вам на протяжении всей услуги.

Эндрю ― это низенький пухлый мужчина с потными руками и лысой головой. Но в его синих глазах чувствуется дружелюбие, поэтому Кит спокоен. ― Приятно познакомиться, Кит. Давайте найдём вам самого лучшего партнёра.

Не зная, что на это ответить, Кит согласно мычит и торопливо встаёт рядом с Эндрю.  
― Спасибо за всё, Элис, ― говорит Эндрю, засовывая планшет под мышку. ― Если понадобимся, мы будем в комнате номер семь. 

― Держите в курсе, ― отвечает Элис и кивает прежде чем отвернуться к компьютеру.

Кит выходит с Эндрю за дверь и проходит несколько коридоров, после чего Эндрю открывает дверь. Он указывает Киту войти внутрь и заходит следом. Пока Эндрю подходит ко столу в центре комнаты, Кит стоит у двери и осматривается.

Кит не может найти слов, чтобы описать лучше, но эта комната выглядит почти как конференц-зал, только без экрана и камеры. Точно по центру расположен стол с четырьмя задвинутыми стульями, а стены в помещении сделаны из матового стекла. Но комната необычна тем, что у неё две двери.

Кит присаживается, озглянувшись на дверь за его спиной и другую в противоположном углу комнаты, и поворачивается к Эндрю.

― А эта куда ведёт?

― Как вы уже поняли, сегодня вы будете знакомиться с предполагаемым партнёром, ― начинает Эндрю, присаживаясь рядом. ― Ради вашей безопасности мы заводим альф и омег через разные входы. Меньший шанс, что кто-то из них отследит другого.

 _«Вот как»_ , ― думает Кит прежде чем расслабиться на стуле и кивнуть. Приятно слышать, что они _в самом деле_ серьёзно относятся к безопасности, а не только в рекламных слоганах. ― Сколько людей я сегодня встречу? 

Эндрю аккуратно двигает пальцем по планшету; его маленькие глазки щурятся, пока он ищет необходимую информацию. Он бормочет: ― Так… А. Нашёл. ― Кит наклоняется, когда Эндрю показывает ему планшет. ― Сегодня вы встретите двенадцать человек. Они все альфы, как вы и запросили, тщательно подобранные по основной информации, которую вы нам предоставили. ― Кит кивает, помня детали анкеты и тестов, через которые прошёл после подписания контракта. ― В соответствии с нашим программным обеспечением, с этими людьми у вас 65% и выше совпадений.

— Это хорошо? — не может не спросить Кит.

Улыбка Эндрю слишком большая для его лица, и он уверяет:  
― Наши наблюдения показали, что большая часть людей выбирает партнёров от 71 до 90% совпадений. Но я не хочу, чтобы Вы думали, что это _все_ доступные кандидаты. Это лишь те, кто, на _наш взгляд_ , хорошо вам соответствует. Просто потому, что наша система обнаружила такую сочетаемость, это ещё не значит, что всё действительно так. 

Он кивает, прерывая объяснения Эндрю. ― Люди не такие, как можно прочитать на бумаге.

Эндрю удовлетворённо кивает и говорит: ― Химию нельзя подсчитать. Вот для чего нужны встречи. Хотите услышать подробности о первом кандидате? 

Кит выпрямляется и внимательно слушает, пока Эндрю вытягивает первую анкету. 

― Для начала мы должны…

***

— … прерваться?

Кит гневно массирует лоб и бросает на Эндрю тяжёлый взгляд. Он знает, что груб, но всё его недовольство вызвано позёрством альф и их наигранной милостью, которую Кит вынужден терпеть уже два часа. 

К счастью, Эндрю принимает это как должное, спокойно повторяя вопрос с тем же терпением: ― Хотите прерваться? Может быть, уйти на перерыв? 

Выражением «ужасная головная боль» даже _невозможно_ описать реальную боль в голове. Ему кажется, что кто-то вбивает длинные, тонкие ногти в его разваренный мозг, а каждый стук сердца — это молоток, который проталкивает их глубже. Хуже всего то, что давящая головная боль начинается у основания черепа.

Кит кладёт ладони, чтобы помассировать затылок в надежде облегчить страдания. Тяжело вздохнув, он качает головой и отвечает: — Продолжаем. Сколько ещё? 

— Четверо. 

Но вместо того, чтобы показать анкету очередного кандидата, Эндрю продолжает сосредоточенно смотреть на него. — Вы уверены, что не хотите перерыв? Я могу найти ингибиторы или что-то, что уменьшит давление на ваши органы чувств.

Кит ценит внимание, правда ценит, но он резко качает головой. — Если я это сделаю, то не смогу найти подходящего партнёра. — Ему нужно навострить все чувства, а не расслабиться под действиями лекарств. Кит ненавидит как горит его нос от запахов неприятных альф, которых ему предлагают, но это неприятное чувство помогает быстро понять, что, по крайней мере, три альфы ему совершенно не подходят.

С другой стороны, другие пять альф обладали слабым запахом — в спектре от слабого до неразличимого. Ему пришлось задать несколько конкретных вопросов, чтобы учуять у них запах и убедиться, что они ему по душе, но в конце концов никто из них не относится к числу того, кого он ищет. 

— Может быть, кофе? 

Поднимая голову на мысль о дозе кофеина, Кит активно кивает. — Латте бы не помешал.

Эндрю берёт планшет, запуская очередную программу, которая похожа на приложение, через которое Кит заказывает пиццу. Заметив его удивлённый взгляд, Эндрю смеётся. — Классно, да? Это служебное приложение. Оно посылает заказ точно в кофемашину. 

— А кто приносит?

— Один из ассистентов, если кто-то свободен. Или один из охранников. 

— Пока мы ждём, я бы хотел быстро рассказать о нашем следующем кандидате. ― Кит моментально приковывает внимание к Эндрю. Тот сначала колеблется, но всё равно продолжает: — Он необычный альфа. 

— В каком смысле? — тут же спрашивает Кит.

Очередная заминка, в этот раз дольше. Киту кажется, что Эндрю не решается ему что-то рассказать. Эндрю в конце концов медленно и тактично начинает: — Большая часть омег предпочитает партнёров с идеальным здоровьем. Но всегда есть альфы, которые выбиваются из стандартов. И многие люди сразу пропускают этих альф, уверенные, что они не… 

Кит грозно и резко прерывает Эндрю: — Если альфа хороший человек и у нас много общего, меня не волнуют этот старомодный вздор.

Несмотря на прогресс общества, оно не отступило от своих древних взглядов. Самый главный из них касается того, что альфам нужно быть целыми и здоровыми. Не говоря уже о врождённой натуре доминировать — это даже важнее, чем обладать хорошим здоровьем. Если альфы с плохим здоровьем, с ограниченными возможностями в той или иной области или со шрамами, то большая часть омег и бет дважды подумают прежде чем рассмотреть их как достойного партнёра. Кита очень сильно бесит тот факт, что общество всё ещё придерживается таких стереотипов. 

Эндрю говорит с облегчённой улыбкой: — Рад слышать. 

Кто-то стучится в стеклянную дверь за спиной. 

В комнату входит охранник, держа в руке поднос с двумя горячими кружками. Он ставит одну кружку перед Китом и другую перед Эндрю вместе с несколькими пакетиками сахара и парой пластиковых ложек.

— Благодарю, — говорит Кит охраннику и высыпает пакетик сахара в свой латте. Отложив пустой пакетик в сторону, Кит спрашивает: — Как, говорите, его зовут?

***

— Такаши Широгане, — представляется мужчина с дружелюбной улыбкой, протягивая свою бионическую руку Киту. — Можешь звать меня Широ, так ко мне все обращаются.

Чисто инстинктивно, а не под влиянием хороших манер, Кит поднимает руку, чтобы сразу же обменяться рукопожатиями с Широ. Это чертовски хороший инстинкт ― его мышцы действуют на автомате, ― потому что впервые за день он заинтересован в альфе.

От Широ пахнет чистотой и свежестью; он наполняет лёгкие Кита запахом прохладного ветерка в горах после снегопада. Широ сам по себе очень красивый: точёный подбородок, который Кит с радостью бы изучал пальцами днями напролёт, красивые серые глаза и лёгкая улыбка, которая вызывает бабочки в животе.

Ему необходимы все силы, чтобы обуздать своё влечение к этому альфе, но Киту с трудом удается сдержать свои эмоции и феромоны (к счастью) под контролем.

Когда Кит протягивает свою руку, то ему кажется, что он видит искру облегчения, которая мелькает в глазах Широ. Но она моментально растворяется, поэтому Кит думает, что ему почудилось. Ровно до того момента, когда Широ сухо ему улыбается. 

― Вероятно, я не тот, кого ты ожидал. Прости.

Широ в какой-то степени прав, но не в том смысле, в котором он думает. 

― Ты о руке и шраме? Меня это не волнует. 

— Большинство с тобой не согласятся. 

— Я не из их числа. 

Широ осторожно улыбается, но в его улыбке отчётливо видна искра радости. Она заставляет Кита захотеть понервничать и улыбнуться в ответ, потому что он доволен радостью Широ. Кит спрашивает, прокашлявшись: — Ну, Широ. Чем занимаешься? 

Широ искренне смеётся на его вопрос. В нём не осталось нерешительности прошлой улыбки, и Широ наклоняется вперёд. – Опасный вопрос. 

— Почему? Придётся меня убить, если узнаю? — дразнит в ответ Кит. 

Широ улыбается. — Ничего интересного, просто... друзья постоянно говорят, что я кого угодно до слёз доведу своими скучными разговорами.

Кем он работает? Что вообще такое скучная работа? Кит обдумывает это несколько секунд, и ничего не приходит в голову. Ему нужно больше намёков, чтобы точно угадать. Поэтому спрашивает: — Она настолько скучная? 

— В зависимости от того, что ты считаешь скучным. Я считаю её потрясающей, но обычно люди, наверное, думают, что это смертельно скучно — сидеть и подсчитывать или пытаться выяснить логистические проблемы в строительстве ракет и устройств для экспедиций в космос. 

Кит восторженно наклоняется вперёд.

— Серьёзно? Ты тоже работаешь в сфере аэрокосмической промышленности?

***

― Да, прошло пятнадцать минут, ― говорит Эндрю. ― На пять минут больше отведённого времени.

Они удивляются и обмениваются озадаченными взглядами. Никто их них не следил за временем, потому что они слишком увлеклись разговором. Они одновременно издают нервный смешок и поднимаются с мест.

― Надеюсь, я доказал свою точку зрения почему углепластик — лучший материал для использования.

Широ смеётся, игриво поднимая руки в жесте «сдаюсь». ― Я поговорю об этом со своей командой. В конечном итоге проект выберет лидер, но это прекрасное предложение. ― Его улыбка смягчается, и он опускает руки. ― Было приятно познакомиться. Не часто встретишь такого же помешанного на космосе, как я.

В этот раз Кит первый протягивает руку. ― Взаимно.

Он не может подавить дрожь в спине, когда Широ берёт его руку в _обе_ свои; человеческая рука оказывается сверху. Кит чувствует, как теряет контроль, позволяя Широ понять, что он не против и _готов отдаться_ , после чего быстро приходит в себя. Он беспокоится, что в Широ промелькнет свойственная для альф черта доминанта, но кроме шумного вздоха и быстрого моргания Широ никак не реагирует.

Вместо этого он долго и настойчиво смотрит на Кита и мягко произносит: ― Надеюсь, скоро ещё встретимся.

Кит открывает рот, чтобы согласиться с ним, потому что надо быть откровенным в своих желаниях. Но запах Широ меняется. Его сила воспламеняет Кита изнутри. Аромат прожигает кислород в лёгких, а пар, поднимающийся вверх, сушит его рот. Пепел прилипает к языку от осознания, что Широ тоже в нём заинтересован.

Дыхание Кита замедляется, когда они отпускают руки. Огонь в его животе разгорается, посылая ударные волны жара, которые сочетаются с отчаянным биением сердца. Он продолжает смотреть на Широ, когда Широ отступает назад. Ещё несколько шагов ― и он покидает комнату.

Как только дверь закрывается, Кит расслабляется, словно марионетка, которой обрезали верёвочки, и падает на стул. Он продолжает смотреть на закрытую дверь, когда Эндрю с явным удовлетворением спрашивает: ― Надо полагать, что вы хотите встретиться с ним ещё раз?

Он медленно кивает, соглашаясь, и наконец-то находит в себе силы сказать: ― Чем раньше, тем лучше.

Эндрю делает пометку в планшете. ― Вы хотите встретиться с остальными кандидатами или?..

***

― Да, ― смеётся Широ, проводя дрожащей рукой по белой чёлке. ― Это естественный цвет. Очевидно, что травма и стресс могут сотворить такое с волосами. К счастью для меня, это произошло только с частью волос, поэтому я могу притворяться, что это мой стиль.

Его движения неуверенные и дёрганые, и Кит очень хочет помочь ему избавиться от волнения. С наигранной небрежностью Кит поднимает кружку и говорит: ― Тебе идёт, ― затем делает глоток.

Смех Широ в этот раз гораздо смущённее; щёки покрываются розоватым румянцем. Кита веселит, как он застенчиво наматывает прядь волос на палец. Он улыбается в кружку, прячась за ней, когда Широ поднимает свою собственную.

Они пьют свои напитки в окутывающей их уютной тишине. Кит вытягивает ноги под столом и виновато дёргается, когда ботинком касается ноги Широ. Он отодвигает ногу одновременно с Широ. Они открывают рты, чтобы извиниться, когда Эндрю чихает.

На другом конце конференц-зала сидит абсолютно несчастный Эндрю с красный лицом. Он вытирает нос, после чего виновато от них отмахивается. Широ продолжает внимательно за ним наблюдать и спрашивает: ― Вы _уверены_ , что вам не нужно принять никаких противоаллергенных лекарств?

― Само пройдет, не беспокойтесь. ― Эндрю указывает на пространство между ними. ― А вы сфокусируйтесь друг на друге и убедитесь, что хотите пройти это вместе. 

Это правда, в конце концов у Кита ограничено время. Широ благородно берёт на себя ответственность, серьёзно смотрит на Кита и спрашивает: ― Что от меня требуется?

― Хочу безболезненную течку. Если я провожу её в одиночестве… ― Кит качает головой, не зная как адекватно объяснить насколько могут быть мучительны течки без партнёра.

Он кратко объясняет, что супрессанты больше не помогут. К счастью, Широ кивает и быстро принимает его ответ. ― Ладно. Что-то ещё? В смысле, ты хочешь встретиться только во время течки или… есть желание установить ментальную связь перед ней?

Кит об этом даже не задумывался, если честно. Он думал, что кого бы он ни выбрал, они будут заинтересованы только в сексе. Его замешательство привлекает внимание Широ, поэтому он спокойно продолжает: ― Не переживай, если нужно больше времени на размышление.

Кит коротко выдыхает и честно отвечает: ― Я не думал, что найду альфу, который хотя бы _рассмотрит_ эту идею, но я готов попробовать.

Широ на мгновение замирает и кивает.

― Ладно. Сколько дней до цикла?

Кит достаёт телефон, чтобы уточнить. Он проверят и корчится прежде чем ответить. 

― Тридцать шесть.

Откинувшись на стуле, Широ скрещивает руки на груди и задумчиво хмурится. ― Думаю, времени хватит. Мы можем встречаться раз в неделю или чаще, чтобы привыкать к запаху друг друга и чувствовать себя увереннее.

В глубине души Кит счастлив возможности почти регулярно встречаться с Широ, но тихий и грубый голос внутри предупреждает его:

_«Не теряй рассудок. Ты берёшь его услуги напрокат. Он так мил с тобой, потому что ты ему за это платишь. Не капай на него слюной просто потому, что он первый альфа с приятным запахом и приятным характером»._

_«Когда мы в последний раз виделись на пятнадцать минут, ты утратил над собой контроль, потому что у вас похожие профессии и он соблазнительно пахнет. Убедись в том, что он сто́ит того, чтобы провести с ним течку»._

_«Задай ему несколько каверзных вопросов и заставь его попотеть»._

Уверенно кивнув самому себе, Кит отставляет свой напиток в сторону и спрашивает: ― Для начала хочу кое-что уточнить. И если меня всё устроит, мы приступим к дальнейшему обсуждению.

― Спрашивай что хочешь.

Кит колеблется и честно говорит: ― Некоторые вопросы могут показаться грубыми. Я уже говорил, что могу вести себя прямолинейно и бестактно. 

― Ничего страшного, ― смеется Широ. ― Ты выбираешь человека, с которым проведёшь течку. Лучше быть грубым, чем беспечным. Можно я начну?

Кит кивает, и Широ начинает:  
― Мне неприятно говорить об аварии или о прошлых отношениях. Я могу дать тебе общее представление, но не более. А дальше можешь спрашивать всё, что пожелаешь.

Он согласен на такие условия. Кит кивает, скрещивая пальцы под столом, и спрашивает: ― Ещё какие-то предупреждения?

Между ними нависает тишина, и Широ выдыхает. ― Есть кое-что. Это ещё царапина, ― говорит он, указывая бионической рукой на шрам на носу. ― У меня на теле много ужасных рубцов от шрамов. Не самое приятное зрелище.

Его взгляд падает туда, куда показывает Широ на теле, и задаётся вопросом, какие шрамы спрятаны под обычной футболкой.

― У меня есть шрамы после операции, ― выдаёт Кит без задней мысли. ― Это меня не волнует.

Он видит замешательство на лице Широ и тут же понимает, что имеет в виду Широ, прежде чем тот бросает на него кривую улыбку. ― Не думаю, что хирургические шрамы можно сравнить с рубцами после ожогов.

Кит моментально жалеет о сказанном. Широ прав, с самого начала нельзя было такое сравнивать. Кит опускает взгляд. 

― Прости.

― Ничего страшного. Ты же просто пытался меня успокоить? ― Кит тут же поднимает глаза. Он удивляется, но расслабляется, потому что Широ его понял. На утвердительный кивок Широ снова тепло улыбается. ― Тогда извинения приняты.

Кит проводит пальцами по ручке кружки, спрашивая: ― Чего _ты_ ожидаешь от таких услуг? Чего ищешь?

Широ стыдливо улыбается. ― Знаю как это может прозвучать, но я надеюсь найти партнёра на всю жизнь. Два моих лучших друга встретили своих с помощью этого сервиса. Я надеюсь, что мне тоже повезёт.

― Правда?

***

— Правда, — отвечает со смешком Эндрю на скептический вопрос Кита.

― Но здесь целых две страницы! В первом контракте мне пришлось десять раз поставить подпись и инициалы!

— Это упрощённая версия. Соглашение между вами с Широ быть партнёрами во время течки без нарушения условий соглашения с обеих сторон. Обычный контракт, ничем особо не отличается от первоначального соглашения.

Пришло время принять финальное решение. Кит собирается провести течку с Широ. Они сидят в небольшом кабинете: Широ с Эндрю на одной стороне, а Кит напротив них. Как только они садятся, Эндрю поздравляет их с союзом и достаёт контракт.

Эндрю проверяет основные разделы контракта прежде чем спросить их, есть ли у них особые замечания, которые они хотели бы дополнить в документ. Когда они качают головам, он кладёт три копии документа между ними и достаёт ручку.

Пальцы Кита стискивают продолговатый предмет. Он думает, что ему стоило бы чувствовать хоть что-то кроме спокойствия. Потные ладони или учащённое сердцебиение, а не полное умиротворение. Кит записывает своё имя и передаёт ручку Широ, всё ещё задаваясь вопросом почему не тревожится, когда принимает такое важное решение.

― На этом всё? ― спрашивает Широ, отвлекая Кита от размышлений, и протягивает подписанный контракт Эндрю. 

― Это только начало, ― сухо отмечает Эндрю, когда вынимает две тонкие папки из сумки. Широ и Кит озадаченно переглядываются и берут их в руки. Внутри каждой папки по несколько скреплённых листов. ― Это наш документ Согласия. Он не юридически обязателен, но в нём вы найдёте полный список фетишей и предпочтений, которые мы бы хотели учесть, прежде чем начнём обсуждать ваши требования во время течки. 

Щёки Широ покрываются румянцем, а Кит под впечатлением спокойно вскидывает бровь. Он думал, что обсудил всё с Широ, но так даже лучше. Он открывает папку и присвистывает, когда видит содержание. Пробегая глазами по темам, Кит замирает на графе «Требования по уходу после течки».

Кит более чем удовлетворён тем, что обратился в этот сервис. Он начинает читать этот раздел чисто из любопытства, отмечая насколько всё детально описано, когда Широ отрывисто спрашивает: ― Предпочтения в смазке? Вы даже это спрашиваете?

― Некоторые клиенты требовательны в своих запросах.

― Как скажете. ― Широ бросает на Кита взгляд, и удовлетворение Кита сменяется тревогой. ― У тебя же нет?

Кит удивлённо моргает. ― Что?

― Предпочтений в смазке?

― Вроде нет. Да и вообще вряд ли она нам будет нужна во время моей течки.

Щёки Широ начинают пылать. ― Точно. Эндрю, а зачем нам это заполнять? Разве мы уже не покрыли большую часть после того, как подписались на премиум сервис?

― Здесь в два раза подробнее, ― отвечает Кит прежде чем Эндрю успевает что-то сказать. ― Здесь перечислено больше опций и гораздо больше конкретики. Они хотят убедиться, что мы понимаем запросы друг друга.

― Я понимаю. Просто это немного… ― Широ задумчиво и медленно переворачивает страницы большим пальцем. ― _Пугающе_.

Киту кажется, что ему почудилось искреннее беспокойство в голосе Широ. Он пытается перевести всё в шутку, но… Кит прижимается тыльной стороной ладони к ладони Широ, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Когда обеспокоенные серые глаза встречаются с его, Кит мягко предлагает:  
― Давай заполним его вместе? ― Надежда моментально отражается на лице Широ. Кит поворачивается к Эндрю и спрашивает: ― Мы можем остаться и закончить сегодня, Эндрю?

― Конечно.

Широ игриво прижимает папку к груди. ― Как мне быть уверенным, что ты не будешь осуждать меня за мои фетиши? Могу ли я тебе доверять?

Закатив глаза на попытку Широ разбавить настроение, Кит парирует:  
― Ты хочешь начать с какой-то определённой секции или с начала?

Широ надувает губы и напоминает Киту щеночка, которого вместо игр заставили тренироваться. Хотя в нём чувствуется дискомфорт, который вгоняет Кита в тупик, должен ли он узнать причину или проигнорировать? Но тут же Кит решает, что нужно спросить Широ.

Он наклоняется вперёд и мягко спрашивает: ― Ты передумал? Ты хочешь отказаться?

Глаза Широ в то же мгновение расширяются, и он смотрит на Кита. Широ лихорадочно качает головой, временно теряя дар речи, после чего говорит:  
― Просто я давно не был чьим-то альфой. Большинство людей не желают быть со мной. Поэтому всё это довольно сильно пугает.

Кит смотрит на папку, по которой постукивает пальцами Широ. Честно говоря, он не понимает что такого страшного в том, чтобы заполнить список. Но это не значит, что он не будет уважать чувства Широ.

― Ты бы предпочёл заполнить сам?

Широ безрадостно и напряжённо хмыкает. ― Я могу струсить. ― Кита пленяет смущённая улыбка Широ. ― Лучше здесь с тобой.

Глупо кивая, Кит без слов протягивает ручку. Широ выпрямляется, крутит плечами до хруста в суставах. Он кивает, затем кладёт свою папку на стол. ― Давай начнем с начала.

― С первой страницы?

― А есть другое начало?

***

― Да, ― Кит засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и пытается не показывать своё смущение ещё больше, когда Широ заглядывает в сумку, которую только что от него получил. — Тут немного. Две футболки и худи. Подумал, что это может помочь тебе привыкнуть к моему запаху.

Он сделал это спонтанно, надеясь, что это поможет Широ чувствовать себя комфортнее. Ночью Кит вспоминал прошлую неделю, когда они заполняли список фетишей и когда Кит следил за реакциями Широ. Пока они вместе заполняли список, увеличивался терпкий запах дискомфорта, исходящий от Широ, но он полностью исчез, когда они закончили. Кит заставил себя не придавать этому большого значения, но мысленно отметил быть аккуратнее со связыванием, ножами, играми с кровью и фиксаторами.

Но для Кита это как старая рана, он не мог не вспоминать об этом снова и снова. Он хотел сделать что-то, чтобы помочь Широ. Убедить его, что это именно его Кит выбрал своим партнёром и что он будет уважать все пожелания Широ. Результатом этого желания стала сумка «улучшения самочувствия», которую Кит сунул Широ как только они встретились.

Порыв высказать всё это, словно окатить его водой, велико. Вместо этого он держится за свой самоконтроль и скрещивает руки на груди, сжимая бицепсы, когда Широ вытаскивает красное худи. Его взгляд мечется между одеждой и Китом прежде чем он отмечает:  
― Это не новая одежда.

Вот же чёрт. Кит надеялся, что Широ не приметит эту конкретную деталь. 

Для партнёров на время течки меняться одеждой со своим запахом ― это обычное дело, но обычно меняются не _поношенными и любимыми_ вещами, особенно временные партнёры. Кит должен был поступить как люди действуют обычно, то есть купить дешёвую одежду и «надеть пару раз» для партнёра.

Кит притворяется, что его это ничуть не смущает, и бормочет: ― Нет, она не новая. Поэтому позаботься о ней. 

Это конечно не его любимые вещи, но всё же они — часть обычного гардероба. Каждая вещь была надета множество раз. Однако, в целом, это домашняя одежда. Особенно худи. Он достаёт его зимой в самые холодные ночи, когда хочется ощутить максимальный комфорт.

Кит надеется, что приятный опыт оставил свой постоянный отпечаток на ткани.

Кит задерживает дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как аккуратно Широ разворачивает худи. Он явно принимает слова Кита всерьёз, если благоговейная манера, с которой он разворачивает вещь, имеет к этому отношение. Широ смеётся, когда читает потёртое название на лицевой стороне. 

— Большой фанат AC/DC?

Он весело фыркает. ― Вообще нет. Я купил потому, что оно тёплое, а не потому, что фанат группы.

— Очень на тебя похоже, — качает головой Широ с широкой улыбкой.

Кит готовится решительно спросить, а _это_ что ещё значит, но Широ по инерции подносит рукав к носу и делает глубокий вдох. Чёрт, он делает это несколько раз, с каждым разом трепетнее предыдущего.

У Кита кружится голова, когда Широ объясняет, медленно выдыхая:

― Очень приятно пахнет, ― в тембре голоса Широ слышится удовлетворение, которое заставляет Кита подкоситься в коленях. Но удовольствие от похвалы, которое пронизывает его, помогает ему не упасть. ― Как дом и счастье. 

Как же Кит хочет спросить, как пахнет для Широ дом и счастье. Пахнет ли это так же, как Широ для Кита? Как свежий хлеб и яблочный пирог? Как любимый зимний плед, в котором он любит прятаться самыми холодными зимними утрами, когда сворачивается калачиком в коконе по выходным?

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — хрипло выдаёт Кит. 

Широ поднимает взгляд, пока упаковывает худи в сумку. В его серых глазах видится тёмная сосредоточенная глубина, которая проходится электрическим разрядом по спине Кита. — На следующую встречу я тоже что-нибудь принесу. Есть пожелания?

***

― Мне не принципиально, ― беспечно пожимает плечами Кит. ― Мне всё равно, пока там есть кровать, ванная и мини-холодильник.

Эндрю впервые за время знакомства выглядит настолько сбитым с толку. Он поворачивается к Широ, в его взгляде читается ожидание и безмолвное желание услышать хоть какое-то дельное замечание. Но, к его сожалению, Широ чешет затылок и пожимает плечами.

― Ничего не могу добавить. Ну то есть, Кит полностью указал основные требования. Кровать, чтобы заниматься сексом, ванная, чтобы мыться, и холодильник, чтобы хранить еду. Мы не планируем заниматься чем-то ещё, чтобы нам понадобилась особая комната. Нам важнее всего просто выбрать комнату и начать её обустраивать.

― В таком случае, вас устроит эта комната? ― Эндрю обводит руками стены вокруг.

Скрестив руки на груди, Кит тут же оказывается у двери в ванную и заглядывает внутрь. Несмотря на своё безразличие, Кит на удивление удовлетворён всеми удобствами. Он ожидал более _скудную_ обстановку, а не это. Например, белые стены, отсутствие мебели, кроме разве что неустойчивой металлической кровати. Однако в их комнате приятные кремово-золотые обои с тёмно-зелёным орнаментом, двуспальная кровать без постельного белья, пара стульев и даже телевизор. Выглядит как роскошный номер в мотеле.

«Если это обычная комната, ― задаётся вопросом Кит, когда Эндрю отмечает, что в ванной комнате не только душ, но и ванна, ― то как тогда выглядит специальная?»

«Соберись, ― успокаивает себя Кит. ― Но, наверное, раз я начинаю чувствовать необходимость дотронуться до Широ, значит начинает формироваться ментальная связь».

Не обращая внимания на смятение Кита, Широ проверяет ванную и тихо потрясённо свистит.

― Потрясающе, ― хвалит он, осматривая ванну, и чуть наклоняется к Киту, чтобы привлечь его внимание. ― Ты любишь мыться в душе или расслабляться в ванне?

― Душ. Практичнее по утрам.

Широ смотрит на него с озорством и мычит.

― Уж не знаю, что ты запланировал, но _забудь_ , ― уверенно говорит Кит. 

Но Широ притворяется, что не услышал, и поворачивается вместо этого к Эндрю.

― Я правильно понимаю, что комната оснащена сенсорами? И они проверяют наше состояние во время течки и контролируют, чтобы никто из нас не нарушил правила?

― Всё верно. Я не могу сказать где они расположены, но уверяю вас, что в комнате нет ни аудио, ни видео устройств. И ещё...

Эндрю подзывает их подойти к кровати. Они шагают одновременно, то и дело касаясь пальцами. Кит держится молодцом, пытаясь не подавать виду, что каждое нежное касание вызывает дрожь по спине.

― Кровать оснащена кнопкой сигнала тревоги на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. ― Эндрю встаёт на колени на кровати и нажимает на один из прямоугольников, выточенный в деревянном изголовье кровати. Он выпрямляется и дает возможность чётко рассмотреть кнопку. ― Она расположена в центре узора. Всё, что надо сделать ― нажать, и кто-то из охраны будет здесь с минуты на минуту.

― Приятно слышать, ― кивает Широ. Его руки лежат на плечах Кита, и по спине последнего проходится волна удовольствия. Продолжительный контакт заставляет задуматься, начинает ли Широ чувствовать формирование ментальной связи.

Он молча кивает, неосознанно поддаваясь теплу и уютному запаху Широ, пока Эндрю обходит вокруг кровать и говорит: ― Здесь есть кое-что, что должно Вас заинтересовать, Кит. Можете подойти?

Осознание, что он нарушает личное пространство Широ, накрывает его с головой. Кит смущается, пытается отойти, чтобы чуть-чуть увеличить между ними дистанцию, но хватка Широ становится крепче _просто_ для того, чтобы контролировать движения Кита.

Кит удивлённо поворачивается, но смущённый Широ уже убирает руки и мягко произносит:  
― Прости. Не сразу понял, что это делаю.

Кит качает головой, уже готовя извинения, но Эндрю их опережает. Он кладёт руку на бедро и хрипло смеётся. ― Что, ментальная связь начинает давать своё? Это прекрасно! Всегда приятно наблюдать, когда двое людей совместимы на биохимическом уровне, но это также показывает, что у вас есть шанс создать связь на более глубоком, эмоциональном уровне. Это _очень_ хорошо.

Они встречаются взглядами и тут же отводят их; щёки становятся пунцовыми.

Пока Широ чешет шрам на носу и избегает взгляда Кита, Кит проходит вперёд, чтобы посмотреть что хочет ему показать Эндрю. Эндрю объясняет, что по обеим сторонам кровати есть отсек, куда Кит и Широ могут поставить бутылку воды или закуски.

― На время, пока вы не сможете выбираться из кровати. По некоторым причинам.

― По некоторым причинам, ― сухо повторяет Кит.

Широ кашляет, частично от смущения, если судить по его красным щекам, но в основном для того, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

***

― У меня не особо много вещей, поэтому надеюсь, что ты будешь не против футболки и постельного белья, — извиняется Широ, отдавая большую сумку Киту.

Кит качает головой с обнадёживающей улыбкой и заглядывает в сумку. ― Не переживай.

Они сидят рядом на кровати в своей комнате. Ещё девятнадцать дней до течки, и это значит, что самое время начать подготовку пространства, где они проведут этот период вместе. Стерильная чистота в комнате раздражает органы чувств обоих. Никто их них не будет удовлетворён, пока не сделает их временную комнату своей.

Кит приносит некоторые вещи из дома: набор простыней, несколько подушек и старое одеяло. Не очень много, но он думает, что это хорошее начало. Кровать заправлена, подушки наброшены сверху, а одеяло неровно заправлено на конце, где они сидят. 

Чувство, что они делают успехи, увеличивается, когда Кит заглядывает в сумку, которую ему отдал Широ. Он вытаскивает футболку и издаёт смешок, увидев картинку на лицевой части. 

― И почему я не удивлён?

― Почему? Что смешного? ― спрашивает Широ, хмурясь на блёклый логотип НАСА, затем на Кита, который весело качает головой. 

― _Ну конечно_ у тебя эмблема НАСА на футболке.

Кит не хочет задумываться почему в его голосе столько уверенности. Он просто плывёт по течению, позволяя своим чувствам буквально окатить его с ног до головы горячей водой и уменьшить боль в ноющих мышцах. Инстинкт заставляет его осторожно принюхаться к футболке Широ прежде чем положить её обратно в сумку. Он вернётся домой и ну... да.

Надеясь, что мысли не предадут его, Кит вытягивает следующую вещь из сумки ― простое бледно-синее покрывало. Не долго думая, Кит небрежно сворачивает его со своим одеялом, позволяя их запахам смешиваться, после чего кладёт эту груду за собой.

― Хочу кое-что предложить. ― Кит моментально поворачивается к Широ, положив ладонь на кровать. Широ облизывает губы, замолкая на мгновение, прежде чем нерешительно сказать: ― Я подумал, что нам стоит поцеловаться.

Кит пристально смотрит на Широ, сбитый с толку. Это неожиданное предложение, но от этой простой просьбы что-то внутри него щёлкает. В какой-то степени Кит тоже не _до конца_ понял на что согласился. Но сейчас? Прямо сейчас _окончательно_ осознаёт.

― Я подумал, что это хороший способ привыкнуть друг к другу. Трогая друг друга и просто изучая что нам нравится — вот таким образом? Нам пока не обязательно заниматься всем, если ты против, конечно, но я подумал... Ну знаешь, течка пройдёт комфортнее, если мы оба, если мы...

― Широ, ― перебивает Кит и кладёт руку на сжатую в кулак ладонь Широ на бедре. Широ так резко закрывает рот, что слышно как клацают зубы. Это потрясающе и мило, поэтому на губах Кита играет улыбка. ― Думаю, это хорошая идея.

Кит кивает, когда Широ поворачивается в его сторону. ― Нам следует привыкнуть друг к другу.

― Верно! Чтобы не чувствовать себя неловко.

Широ поворачивает правую руку; её механизм жужжит, когда он сплетает их пальцы вместе. Прикосновение холодной руки и предвкушение посылают дрожь по спине Кита. Он облизывает губы и сглатывает, понимая насколько пересохло во рту.

― Мы же не хотим, чтобы наш первый раз прошёл неловко.

Он тоже тянется вперёд и наклоняется, чтобы соприкоснуться с губами Широ на полпути. Сквозь полузакрытые глаза Кит видит как расслабляется лицо Широ, когда он закрывает глаза. Кит никогда не задумывался о своём сердцебиении так, как в нескольких секундах перед их поцелуем.

Смущение, с которым Широ берёт контроль на себя, заставляет Кита быстро втянуть воздух, наполняя свои лёгкие запахом альфы. Кит медленно выдыхает, не желая разрушать момент их невинного спокойствия. 

Так хорошо сидеть на кровати, держать Широ за руку, целуясь снова и снова, и снова, и снова.

Каждый поцелуй нежный, но раз за разом всё увереннее. Широ берёт лицо Кита в свою тёплую ладонь, проводит большим пальцем по уголкам губ Кита, когда ладонь полностью обхватывает его тёплую щёку. Широ, кажется, не торопится углубить поцелуй. Кит ценит, что они понимают друг друга и просто... получают удовольствие.

Кит хватает Широ за воротник футболки, стискивая ткань даже когда они поневоле отстраняются. Широ смотрит на него своими мечтательными серыми глазами, которые заставляют Кита затаить дыхание. Он точно ещё не встречал человека, чьё «ошарашенное» выражение лица выглядело бы так привлекательно.

Кит ждёт хоть какое-то подобие рациональных мыслей, чтобы выбраться из нависшего между ними тумана, но безуспешно; лишь усиление _их_ связи, когда смешиваются их запахи. Кит закрывает глаза, легкомысленно наслаждаясь тем фактом, что он был прав: их запахи идеально сочетаются друг с другом. Он с трудом может это описать, но просто знает, что _они_ потрясающе пахнут.

От них пахнет домом, камином и счастьем. Это запах комфорта, удовлетворения и радости. Это запах удовольствия, которое накрывает тебя после восхитительной еды; когда ты лениво просыпаешься в воскресенье и со спокойной душой лежишь под тёплым одеялом, осознавая, что у тебя нет никаких дел.

Широ снова тянет свои руки, проводя ладонями по его щекам, по ушам, чтобы взять его за затылок. Кит, не задумываясь, тянется за очередным поцелуем, но _более долгим_. Он дрожит, освобождая руку и обвивая плечи Широ в отчаянном желании быть ближе. Кит забирается на колени Широ, не желая больше терпеть расстояние между ними. 

Спокойствие накрывает его с головой, когда Широ кладёт руки на его бёдра, сжав их, чтобы удержать на месте, после чего скользит ладонями по спине. Как _приятно_ чувствовать себя окутанным габаритами Широ. Его плечи шире, чем у Кита, а его руки… Если бы Кит был поэтом, то он точно бы писал оды его бицепсам, но он делает это своими прикосновениями. Кит перемещает руки, чтобы сжать его бицепсы и почти стонет от того, какие _крепкие_ у Широ мышцы.

_«Готов поспорить, что он достаточно сильный, чтобы трахнуть меня на весу»._

Эта картина посылает по его телу волны похоти. Он прижимается сильнее, толкаясь вперёд, желая почувствовать язык Широ под своим. С губ Широ слетает приглушённый смех, когда он падает на кровать, выбивая похожий звук из груди Кита. 

Кит напрягает живот, когда руки Широ целенаправленно скользят по пояснице. Кит знает что произойдёт дальше и не может _дождаться_. Если бы его руки не гладили очертания сосков Широ, он бы сам стянул с себя футболку. Но важнее всего то, что ему нужно запомнить тело Широ под своими ладонями.

Но вскоре руки Широ бесцеремонно проникают под ткань и проходятся вдоль рёбер. С губ Кита слетает высокий писк.

― Щекотно, ― предупреждает Кит, когда Широ заботливо отстраняется. Это мило и тактично с его стороны, но Кит хочет не этого.

Кит решается поцеловать Широ ещё раз прежде чем тот довольно отстраняется. ― _Что_ это был за звук?

― _Какая разница_ , продолжай.

В глазах Широ мелькает азарт, который заставляет Кита надавить коленями в бока Широ в знак предостережения. Но он никогда не узнает что задумывал Широ, потому что слышит через микрофон, спрятанный где-то рядом с кроватью, как Эндрю неловко прочищает горло.

― Знаю, что я сказал вам не спешить. Но _это_ я тоже не имел в виду. Визиты без присмотра запрещены, помните?

― Упс, ― невозмутимо говорит Кит, задаваясь вопросом как об этом узнал Эндрю.

Широ стонет и падает на матрас. ― Сенсоры.

 _«А»._

― Именно так. Нет ничего плохого в том, что вы поладили, но правила есть правила. Вам следует предупреждать нас, если вы планируете заниматься чем-то ещё, кроме разговоров.

Кит понимает это, но больше этого он желает, чтобы Эндрю «зашёл» чуть позже.

***

― Простите, ― извиняется Эндрю прежде чем проводит картой по картридеру. Устройство пищит и мигает зелёным, когда открывается дверь в длинный коридор. Кит снова задумывается о том, насколько это место похоже на отель. Они находятся в том же офисном здании, просто двумя этажами выше, но интерьер полностью другой. Вид корпоративного офиса переделан под коридоры отеля, по пути на стенах ковровое покрытие и дощечки.

― Широ уже в вашей комнате. Он пришёл чуть раньше.

Кит кивает. Остаётся две недели до течки, поэтому они решили встречаться каждый день в клинике. Иногда визиты длятся лишь пятнадцать минут, а в другие дни они задерживаются в «своей» комнате. Однако сегодня Кит попросил Широ освободить весь вечер.

― На мой взгляд потрясающе, что вы так часто видитесь.

― О? ― рассеянно спрашивает Кит. Они почти доходят до их комнаты. Он задаётся вопросом, чудится ли ему слабый аромат Широ, который дразнит его нос.

Эндрю кивает.

― Считайте меня старомодным, но я думаю, что для пары важно установить связь перед течкой. Убедиться, есть ли связь. Мы на месте.

― Стандартные правила, ― говорит он. ― Если что-то случится, нажимайте на кнопку сигнала тревоги. Если вам что-то понадобится, воспользуйтесь телефоном и нажмите 2. А когда вы закончите, наберите на телефоне 1, и дверь откроется.

Кит равнодушно кивает; ему больше интересен человек по ту сторону двери. Широ отдыхает на кровати с телефоном в руке, вытянув и скрестив ноги на матрасе.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине Кит успокаивается, когда видит как лицо Широ сияет от счастья при виде него. ― Здравствуйте, Эндрю. Кит.

Он ступает в комнату и сбрасывает груз сегодняшнего дня с плеч, когда изучает человека напротив. Что-то отражается на его лице, потому что Кит видит как предвкушение на лице Широ сменяется беспокойством. 

― Что-то сл...

― Оставайся на месте, ― командует Кит, вытягивая руку, когда Широ шевелится. ― Пожалуйста.

Широ покорно замирает, наблюдая как Кит скидывает обувь и залезает на его колени. Широ обнимает Кита за плечи и откидывается назад. Кит падает на Широ со стоном, утыкаясь носом в ворот футболки прежде чем глубоко вдохнуть умиротворяющий запах альфы. 

Широ гладит его по пояснице. ― Тяжёлый рабочий день?

― Напомнил боссу, что мне нужно несколько дней отгула на время течки.

Его ворчание почти теряется в мягкой футболке Широ. Можно он просто останется в руках Широ до конца месяца? Будет ли такое возможно?

Между ними нависает короткая пауза прежде чем Широ спрашивает: ― Он тебя в этом упрекает?

― Вроде того, ― выдыхает Кит, с горечью вспоминая реакцию босса. Ещё одна пауза. У Широ стальной тон, когда он спрашивает: ― Потому что ты омега?

О. Неужели это так прозвучало? Кит качает головой, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Широ. От Широ исходит сдержанная злость. Кит моментально опускает голову и сцеловывает этот напряжённый вид, очаровываясь тем, как его защищает Широ.

― Нет, ― мягко поясняет Кит. ― Я просто руководитель двух больших проектов, и моя течка начинается прямо в середине серьёзных дедлайнов. Я сказал ему как только узнал. Ждал, когда он перенаправит проекты кому-то ещё, но он этого не сделал.

Объяснение видимо уменьшает растущую злость Широ. Он моргает и затем понимающе хмурится. ― Он не может поручить кому-то ещё?

― Не то чтобы. Есть два человека, которые достаточно квалифицированы, но они очень заняты другими делами. Моему боссу придётся справляться самому. Это всего лишь неудобство, и мой босс возмущается по этому поводу.

Брови Широ всё ещё нахмурены. Кит думает, что они милые ― у них есть характер.

― Как возмущается?

Свободной рукой Кит проводит пальцами по бровям Широ.

― Жалуется, что ему теперь надо оставаться допоздна, как невовремя у меня течка, «такое неудобство», бла-бла-бла… И всё такое. Нет причин для беспокойства.

― Но это беспокоит тебя.

Он перестаёт оглаживать нахмуренные брови Широ и вздыхает. ― Меня это очень сильно бесит. Если бы это зависело от меня, моя течка не была бы проблемой и я бы здесь не оказался. Поэтому когда он пытается сделать меня виноватым...

Широ холодными пальцами убирает волосы с лица Кита. Он аккуратно укладывает пряди за горящие уши Кита, затем кладёт ладонь на его затылок. Кит не находит слов, когда нежный взгляд Широ сталкивается с его.

― Мне жаль, что у тебя был ужасный день на работе. Сделаю что угодно, чтобы улучшить тебе настроение.

Кит тут же заразительно улыбается. 

― У меня есть пара идей.

― Расскажи, ― шепчет Широ ему в губы и сладко целует.

Кит мычит, закрывает глаза и наслаждается поцелуем. Он пытается не думать о том, как много прошло времени с момента, когда он в последний раз получал удовольствие от такой неторопливой интимности. Он решает, что может побаловать себя, пока есть возможность.

― Возможно тебе не понравится.

Его слова побуждают Широ двинуться, перевернув их так, чтобы прижать Кита кровати. Кит водит руками по бокам и спине Широ. Иногда он не может поверить насколько Широ _в форме_.

― Может быть, ― предполагает Широ хриплым голосом, ― если ты озвучишь плохую идею достаточно хорошо, она окажется не так плоха.

Кит дрожит всем телом от смеха.

― Плохая идея, озвученная хорошо? Ладно. Как насчёт...

***

― Как насчёт этого, ― мягко произносит Кит, аккуратно стягивая с Широ футболку. Он сглатывает чувство вины за то, что нарушает границы Широ, позволяя течке взять над ним верх. Отчаяние Широ воняет как тухлые яйца. Голос Кита хрипит, когда он пытается проглотить ком в горле.

― Ты _абсолютно точно_ не обязан снимать свою футболку.

Индикатором того, что Широ расслышал все его слова, служит тот факт, что Широ медленно моргает; его взгляд фокусируется на Ките. Перевернув их обоих, Кит сидит на бёдрах Широ, помогая тому подняться. Кит прижимает его влажную от пота руку к своей груди, позволяя своему теплу передаться Широ.

― Ты не обязан показывать хоть что-то или _делиться_ чем-то, что не хочешь.

Широ моргает и озадаченно хмурится. Кит ждёт, пока Широ соберётся с мыслями. Это занимает у него полминуты, но Широ наконец-то хрипло шепчет:

― Я не обязан снимать футболку?

Кит качает головой. ― Нет.

― Даже когда мы?..

― Это не помешает нам заниматься сексом.

Его серьёзный тон вызывает у Широ слабую улыбку. Нервно выдохнув, Широ вырывает руку из хватки Кита и утягивает его в полноценные объятия.

Быть голым по торс и обниматься с полностью одетым Широ кажется странным. Кит вообще чувствует себя _странно_ в последние дни. Все его органы чувств, кажется, работают на износ: запахи слишком непреодолимы, вкусы слишком сильные. И теперь его кожа чувствует словно… словно...

Кит пытается не шевелиться в объятиях Широ; последнее, что ему нужно ― это стояк просто от того, что футболка Широ _приятно_ трётся о его грудь. Особенно если учитывать, что Широ только что справился со своей панической атакой.

«Держись», ― говорит он своим чёртовым гормонам, когда Широ выдыхает возле его левого уха, вызывая дрожь по телу.

― Ты что-то с чем-то. Ты знаешь это?

_«Бля. Почему он всё ещё шепчет?»_

Кит вынужден закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не задрожать. Его член набухает и твердеет из-за трепетного тона Широ. Но невероятное количество влаги, которое смачивает его промежность, вскоре станет _реальной_ проблемой. _Блядь_. А вдруг Широ уже чувствует его возбуждение?

Стыд вынуждает его опустить взгляд. Он качает головой, жмуря глаза, когда чувствует открытый поцелуй на его шее. ― Широ, ― беспомощно стонет Кит. Широ проводит металлическими пальцами по его спине, посылая новую волну желания по телу. Широ узнал _точное_ количество давления, которое необходимо, чтобы заставить Кита дрожать. ― Прости.

― За что?

Напряжённость во рту почти невозможно преодолеть. Кит чувствует, что мог бы выпить всю воду мира, и всё равно бы не помогло. Он кладёт ладони на руки Широ, слегка сжимая их, чтобы Широ остановился и перестал оставлять мягкие поцелуи на плече Кита.

― За то, что пытался снять твою футболку, не спросив. И... ммм… ― Как можно произнести это деликатно? Возможно ли извиниться за стояк от объятий? Чёрт. Если и есть способ это сделать, в данный момент Кит вряд ли до него додумается. Его клетки мозга испарились, поэтому всё, что он может ― это потереться пахом о бедро Широ вместо объяснения.

_«Я такой мокрый. Интересно, намочил ли я свои штаны. Может ли Широ почувствовать насколько я влажный?»_

Широ понимающе вздыхает. Кит готов извиниться _как положено_ даже если это будет звучать как: «Прости, что возбудился, когда ты пытался успокоиться».

Но Широ начинает трясти. Кит замирает. Он начинает впадать в панику, думая, что довёл Широ до слёз ― по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не слышит тихий смешок.

― Ты смеёшься надо мной? ― спрашивает Кит с недоверием.

Когда смех становится громче, Широ позволяет Киту себя пихнуть. Он бессильно улыбается Киту, пытаясь сформировать предложение сквозь смех. ― Ты. Ты пытаешься извиниться за то, что возбудился, когда вся суть… ― Широ качает головой и начинает смеяться.

― Прости, ― наконец выдыхает Широ; его глаза мокрые и блестят от слёз. Плечи расслаблены, к его лицу вернулся цвет. Он выглядит так же спокойно и уверенно, как в момент, когда вошёл Кит.

Улыбка, адресованная Киту, срубает вину под корень. Он ждёт некоторое время, позволяя тишине установиться.

― Мне правда очень жаль. 

Прощение приходит через поцелуй, который оказывается на его левой щеке. Он смущённо опускает голову, пряча улыбку от нежного прикосновения. Кит позволяет себе устроиться на груди Широ и остаться в таком положении. Он дышит запахом Широ, чтобы уничтожить неприятное чувство, которое сковало его горло.

Липкий, приторный запах несчастья исчезает. Медленно, но верно, пока не остаётся только яркое веселье. Кит наконец-то закрывает глаза, погружаясь носом в воротник футболки Широ.

Он хмурится, когда понимает, что всё ещё _нереально_ возбуждён. Кит сдерживает ругательства, откидываясь назад. Может быть быстрый холодный душ (вместе с маструбацией) восстановит его перевозбуждённую систему?

― Что такое? ― спрашивает Широ, когда Кит с него сползает.

― Мне нужно в ванную.

Смятение Широ сменяется пониманием, когда он делает глубокий вдох. Его взгляд темнеет, смотря прямо на пах Кита. Кит уже чувствует, как истекает; его нижнее бельё уже насквозь промокло. Желание схватить подушку и спрятаться за ней _высоко_. Кит пытается выбраться из захвата Широ, но его мышцы напрягаются, когда он держит его на месте.

Кит смущённо открывает рот, чтобы уточнить что происходит, когда чувствует, как Широ скользит рукой вниз и бёрет Кита за ягодицы с полной уверенностью в своих действиях.

Кит спрашивает, затаив дыхание: ― Широ?

― Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Его дыхание сбивается, а мысли теряются. Он смотрит на Широ, покачивая головой, но как же защитные механизмы, которые он начал возводить? Всё рушится, как карточный домик, когда Широ сжимает ягодицы Кита _сильнее_. Тяжёлый, беспомощный стон вырывается из его рта, когда та же хватка на попе тянет его ближе.

Всё, что он может ― это мягко произнести:

― Ты не обязан.

Кит звучит неубедительно, и он это знает. От него веет желанием и ожиданием. Но он всё ещё хочет, чтобы Широ знал, что у него есть шанс отказаться. Несмотря на их ситуацию, в нём всегда найдутся силы отказать.

― Какой же из меня альфа, если я не могу позаботиться о своём омеге? 

_Чёрт._ Кит стонет от слов, произнесённых хриплым голосом. Он уверен, что вся его кровь прилила прямо к члену. Он никогда не думал, что может быть таким собственником; ему _никогда_ не нравилась идея быть чьим-то омегой, но… то, как это произносит Широ...

― Позволь мне, ― шепчет Широ ему в ухо, кладёт широкую ладонь на переднюю часть его джинсов и тут же довольствуется радостным стоном Кита.

Кит впивается пальцами в футболку Широ; бёдра двигаются ближе к тёплой ладони в отчаянном желании набрать больше необходимого давления по члену и промежности, но между ними слишком много ткани. Кит сдерживает ругательства, желая, чтобы Широ перестал тереть ребром ладони по паху и потрогал его… по-другому...

Удовлетворённый стон раздаётся, когда Широ убирает руку и быстро тянется к ремню Кита прежде чем скользнуть под джинсы и мягкие хлопковые трусы. Лёгкое касание пальцев по тёмным лобковым волосам, которые тянутся к его паху, заставляет Кита вскинуть бёдра.

― Полегче. Полегче.

Кит понимает, что такое отчаяние точно ему не к лицу. Настойчивость слишком быстро надоедает. Но он не может иначе. Кит возбуждён до предела и отчаянно этого хочет, потому что Широ всё ещё слишком _медленный_. Его гортанный крик становится глубже от удовлетворения, когда Широ проводит средним пальцем по середине влажной промежности, кончиком касаясь нижней части члена.

Это умышленное касание по его твердеющей плоти слишком быстро доводит до пика. ― Всё в порядке? ― мягко спрашивает Широ.

***

Кит осторожно кивает, не сводя глаз с лица Широ. ― Да. Ты можешь снять футболку, если хочешь.

Глубокие серые глаза изучают его. Кит не знает что хочет разглядеть Широ. Он просто пытается выразить как можно больше искреннего доверия, без слов пытаясь сказать, что  
решение остаётся за ним. Киту всё равно, с футболкой Широ или без.

Взгляд Широ становится серьёзнее благодаря решительности, и он отклоняется. Свет отражается от руки Широ, когда он стягивает футболку при помощи обеих рук. Кит говорит себе не смотреть, не поддаваться искушению осмотреть кожу в шрамах, которые в основном расположены в правой части туловища. Он крепко жмурит глаза, убеждая себя фокусироваться на лице Широ ― не на теле, особенно не на его шрамах. Он больше никогда не принесёт Широ дискомфорт. 

Кит открывает глаза. Широ облокачивается рядом с ним на кровати, прижимаясь шрамами к простыне. Тёплая рука заправляет волосы за ухо Кита. Рука Широ слегка дрожит, когда касается Кита, и Кит заботливо пододвигается ближе.

Он касается ключиц, шеи, щёк Широ. 

― Ты в порядке?

Широ улыбается уголками губ.

― Да. Немного напуган. Я давно ни с кем _этого_ не делал.

Кит польщён, что Широ открывается _ему_. Это большая честь для него, и Кит чувствует, как теплеет на сердце. 

― Спасибо, что доверяешь мне.

Они медленно и сладко целуются. Кит выводит круги пальцами по коротким волосам Широ. Кит чувствует непреодолимую радость, когда касается Широ, и по его груди эхом раздаётся довольное урчание. Чем дольше он чешет голову Широ, тем шире улыбается Кит.

― Спасибо, ― выдыхает Широ, поворачиваясь, чтобы прижаться к ладони Кита. Поцелуй, который приходится на запястье, заставляет сердце забиться чаще.

Кит едва узнает свой голос, когда шепчет: ― За что?

Широ пожимает плечами. 

― За всё. За то, что принимаешь меня таким. За то, что уважаешь мою просьбу не расспрашивать о случившемся со мной. Я ценю это.

― Так ведут себя нормальные люди. Не так уж и сложно.

Широ легко смеётся в ладонь Кита. 

― Значит нормальных людей сейчас трудно найти.

Он на автомате сглатывает, когда чувствует улыбку Широ, щекочущую грубую ладонь. Когда он смотрит в его серые глаза, Кита застают врасплох эмоции, которые он видит в глубине. Он не может их перечислить — они слишком туманны. Но они разжигают вызывающую дрожь по спине искру где-то в глубине его души. 

― Если хочешь, можешь потрогать.

Он спрашивает почти шёпотом, но предложение озвучено, и между ними накаляется воздух. Кит продолжает пристально смотреть на Широ, отчаянно пытаясь понять, звучали ли его слова искренне. Улыбка на лице Широ не меркнет. Его взгляд остаётся таким же мягким и уверенным.

Во взгляде Широ нет нерешительности; предложение искреннее. Поэтому Кит кивает и осторожно тянется, чтобы дотронуться до паутины из шрамов. Его внимание быстро перестраивается, когда нежное прикосновение заставляет Широ напрячь живот, предоставляя накачанный пресс на всеобщее обозрение. Всплеск желания разрастается в Ките.

Он, не задумываясь, скользит вниз по торсу, чтобы подразнить Широ. Широ наклоняется вперёд, прижимаясь к губам Кита в лёгком поцелуе.

***

Кит, простонав в рот Широ, проводит ногтями по шрамам на боку. Он не собирался этого делать, но то, как Широ дразнит его член языком и губами...

Наградой служит удовлетворённое шипение, которое вызывает непреднамеренное движение Широ. Резкий вдох охлаждает между ног, посылая дрожь и пульсацию по телу Кита. Он поднимает руки, поглаживая спину и волосы Широ, когда стонет:  
― Широ. Я тоже хочу тебе отсосать.

Широ моментально поднимает на него свои яркие глаза. Кит смотрит вниз, наблюдая за тем, как одинокая ниточка слюны соединяет его член и губы Широ и делает его подбородок влажным. Кит чувствует странную смесь смущения и гордости одновременно. Он становится _таким_ мокрым, когда они вместе. Кит беспокоится, что может выработать эффект Павлова на Широ благодаря ежедневным встречам.

Укус острых зубов в бедро заставляет Кита подпрыгнуть. Он смотрит между ног на ухмылку Широ. ― Ну и куда ты собрался?

Кит закусывает губу, чтобы не произнести что-то глупое. Он качает головой, приподнимаясь на локтях, и садится. Взяв лицо Широ в руки, Кит нежно побуждает его подняться. Широ послушно поднимается. Они встречаются на полпути в быстром поцелуе, после чего Кит бормочет:

― Моя очередь.

С губ Широ слетает стон, когда он слышит слова Кита.

― Я не протяну слишком долго. Давно этим не занимался, ― мягко шепчет Широ.

― Обещаю, что не буду судить, ― уверяет его Кит с дразнящей улыбкой, игриво водя пальцами по краям нижнего белья.

Широ водит металлической рукой по телу Кита и тянет Кита, который _почти_ забывает о своих намерениях, в протяжный поцелуй. Кит предупреждающе смотрит на Широ, когда отстраняется, и получает в ответ невинный взгляд. Он стучит по груди Широ тихим монотонным звуком, решая как лучше и приятнее его наказать.

Он опускает голову, намеренно целуя ложбинку в ключице Широ, после чего проводит зубами по коже. Хватка на талии Кита становится крепче; Широ начинает стискивать сильнее, когда Кит щедро обхаживает сначала один сосок Широ, затем другой. Он щипает, лижет и сосёт нежную плоть, пока соски не твердеют и не набухают. Кит слышит как Широ стонет его имя. В голосе отражается нетерпеливое желание, которое заставляет Кита ухмыльнуться.

Кит лениво проделывает дорожку вниз по телу Широ. Он целует краешки шрамов, касаясь губами и носом, прежде чем спуститься к лобковым волосам, которые ведут вниз к тёмным трусам. Кит затягивается сильным запахом желания Широ и отчаянно стонет, чувствуя, как начинает зудеть между ног от одной только мысли ощутить Широ внутри себя.

Кит чувствует головокружение и спускается ниже. Он закрывает глаза и неаккуратно проводит ртом через ткань по очертаниям члена Широ. На верхушке влажное пятно, к которому Кит прижимается поцелуем, добавляя больше влаги языком. Его руки сдавливают бёдра Широ в предостережении, когда тот сопротивляется, и стонет, чувствуя, как член Широ дёргается во рту.

Кит не обделяет вниманием член, пока Широ трётся бёдрами по кровати, не желая лежать смирно, когда Кит медленно сводит его с ума. Одной рукой Кит обхватывает член у основания, другой трогает его яички. Кит берёт в рот столько, сколько помещается.

Запах довольного альфы, исходящий от Широ, вызывает головокружение. Запах, к тому же, разжигает огонь в животе, побуждая Кита взять глубже в рот и простонать. Это заставляет его дрожать от желания, опустить руку в трусы и поласкать себя.

Выпустив член изо рта, Кит хрипло стонет: ― Широ...

***

― Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь.

Он осторожно смотрит на Широ, заканчивая чистить зубы, набирает полный рот воды и сплёвывает. Широ ставит свою зубную щётку в стаканчик и тихо произносит:  
― Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я бы _хотел_ , чтобы ты знал.

Кит устраивается в ванне; вода спокойно колеблется. Звук плещущейся воды отражается от кафеля ― по сравнению с мёртвой тишиной между ними этот звук кажется ещё громче. Кит кладёт руки с обеих сторон ванны, поднимая глаза на Широ, и ждёт.

Широ стоит неподвижно, слишком неподвижно. Он выглядит как статуя, которая уже давно потрескалась и готова разрушиться от лёгкого прикосновения. Кит удивляется, не услышав громкий треск, когда Широ поворачивается с глубоким вздохом, прижимается бедром к ванне и начинает говорить.

Он рассказывает о временах, как был молодым пилотом, выбранным тестом на пилотирование новейших и сверхсекретных кораблей. Боевой тип, построенный больше для скорости, чем манёвренности. Его постоянно предупреждали, что это будет опасно, но Широ желал полетать на самом быстром корабле.

Из-за того, что эти новые корабли находились на стадии разработки и продолжают тестироваться, в них всё ещё находили неполадки.

― Обычно это всякие мелочи. Какие-то данные не высвечиваются на экране или слишком быстро падает датчик топлива. Но однажды…

Взгляд Кита прикован к серьёзному выражению лица Широ. Кит привстаёт, позволяя воде беспечно вытечь на пол, и тянется к Широ. Не говоря ни слова, он сгребает Широ в охапку и говорит ему:  
― Этого достаточно, Широ.

В тот же момент Широ поднимает руки и нерешительно обхватывает влажное тело Кита, на что Кит шепчет: ― Спасибо, что поделился.

***

― _Пожалуйста_ , ― с издёвкой произносит Ханк, когда Кит забирает провод от зарядки из его рук.

Кит извиняется перед Ханком взглядом прежде чем вернуть внимание к своей сумке. Он собран на пять дней своей течки; внутри сумки лежат сменная одежда, смазка, закуски и другие необходимые для течки вещи, однако они занимают больше места, чем должны, потому что Кит их беспечно накидал.

«Широ посмеётся, когда увидит», ― с улыбкой думает Кит, прижимая белый провод к груди, когда Ханк спрашивает: ― У тебя с собой противозачаточные?

― Да, компания позаботилась об этом ещё две недели назад.

― Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь полагаться только на это. Это самый эффективный способ предохранения, но его вероятность 98.3%. Не забывайте также пользоваться презервативами. 

Кит закатывает глаза, засовывая пару носков глубже в месиво своих вещей, после чего пытается закрыть сумку.

― Мы знаем, Ханк. Широ собирается принести пару упаковок. Мы готовы к этому.

У него даже есть список, чтобы показать свою готовность. Эндрю выдал им по два списка ― лист вещей, которые нужно положить в сумки перед приездом. Кит уже готов вытащить и продемонстрировать его Ханку, когда тот ворчит:  
― Не думаю, что ты готов, но как скажешь.

Кит разворачивается.

― Что ты имеешь в виду?

― Не думаю, что ты готов к течке, ― повторяет Ханк, скрестив руки на груди. ― Точнее, ты не готов к последствиям.

Кит раздражённо пыхтит.

― Если ты говоришь о беременности, тогда мы просто...

― Я не об этом. ― Ханк на мгновение мешкается, почёсывая затылок, и говорит: ― Когда всё это началось, ты был скептически настроен. Ты бы с большей радостью пошёл к стоматологу прочищать канал. Это было… Не знаю. Ты не очень хотел покупать кого-то, чтобы провести с ним течку.

Нечто похожее на страх начинает заполнять его грудь, смешиваясь как едкое, гнилое испарение.

― Но затем ты встретил Широ и решил создать с ним ментальную связь… ― Ханк поднимает руки вверх, словно умоляя высшие силы о помощи. ― Я не знаю, друг. Ты так счастлив из-за него, из-за всего, что _между вами_ , но эта ситуация полна заблуждениями. Я рад за тебя! Но… мне кажется, что ты забыл, что ты его снимаешь.

Словно в живот Кита прилетает свинцовый мяч.

Ханк неловко продолжает: ― Я не хочу портить твой «праздник». Но. Просто думаю, что тебе надо мыслить более реалистично. Парень мило к тебе относится? Это просто феромоны или… ну. Ты платишь своему партнёру.

― Не говори о нём как о проститутке, ― тихо произносит Кит.

Смутившись и извинившись за свои слова, Ханк замолкает. Воздух накаляется, тяжелеет между ними.

― Я просто говорю, ― мягко произносит Ханк. ― Будь осторожнее.

Но, кажется, уже слишком поздно.

― Кит?

***

Кит ворчит в ответ, сжимая скрещенные на груди руки, и заставляет себя расслабиться. Лэнс бросает на него встревоженный взгляд с водительского места. ― Что на тебя нашло? У тебя же не могло ещё начаться?

Кит смотрит на красный свет светофора и силой мысли пытается заставить как можно скорее загореться зелёный. ― Нет.

Однако он уже в прецикле. Кит это знает, потому что у него болят ноги, возбуждение весь день пронизывает кожу и его терпение сегодня _слишком_ быстро заканчивается. Если цикл последует принципу его первого, то к ночи у Кита начнётся полноценная течка. Боль скоро пройдёт, её заменит растущее возбуждение и желание вступить в половой контакт со своим альфой.

Кит осторожно принюхивается и задается вопросом, пахнет ли в машине от него чем-то странным, что мог учуять Лэнс.

― Тогда за что ты воняешь в моей машине? Ты хоть представляешь как долго придётся очищать запах обеспокоенного омеги с этих сидушек?

О. _Вот_ о чём Лэнс. Мысленно Кит надеется, что его обеспокоенный запах пропитает сидушки и будет раздражать Лэнса ещё в течение нескольких недель. Он не отвечает на вопрос Лэнса, предпочитая игнорировать, потому что не уверен, хочет ли делиться своими переживаниями.

Его разговор с Ханком прокручивается в голове вновь и вновь. Грубое напоминание о том, что ситуация не из приятных, но оно возвращает Кита с небес на землю. Счастливая дымка за прошедшие несколько недель рассеялась силой слов Ханка. Всё остаётся: лёгкий страх и тяжёлое смирение.

Возможно, это последний раз, когда он проведёт время с Широ. После течки их пути разойдутся, связь рассеется, и вот что останется.

Когда загорается зелёный, Лэнс давит на газ. ― Ты же не о словах Ханка беспокоишься, да?

Кит бросает на Лэнса резкий взгляд. ― Он тебе рассказал?

― Ну конечно, ― Лэнс включает поворотник. ― Он испугался, что скорее всего переборщил.

Он хочет надавить на то, что уже слишком поздно, но закусывает язык. Кит закрывает глаза, делая глубокий вздох, и напоминает себе, что Ханк просто беспокоится. Он потрясающий друг, который просто сильно волнуется. Иногда без причины, но в этот раз…

― Однако он прав, ― ровным тоном говорит Кит.

Кит ждёт, когда Лэнс согласится, выскажет своё беспокойство. Вместо этого Лэнс корчится и говорит:  
― Ну, наверное.

Кит удивлённо смотрит на профиль Лэнса. ― _Ну, наверное_? Ты не согласен с Ханком?

― Типа того? ― поводит плечами Лэнс. ― Он прав, что ты «снял» его, чтобы провести с ним течку, но это не значит, что ваши отношения _также_ не могут быть правдой. Ты очень привередливый омега и думаешь, что большинство альф воняют.

Поморщившись, Кит бормочет: ― У меня просто чувствительный нюх.

Лэнс фыркает. 

― Как я уже сказал. _Привередливый_. Но я хочу сказать, что раз ты думаешь, что этот парень приятно пахнет и всё ещё потрясающий партнер, может быть, это не _просто_ ментальная связь перед течкой? Плюс, ты должен помнить, что нельзя сформировать связь _с кем угодно_. Только с теми, с кем _действительно_ много общего.

О чём он говорит? Кит медленно качает головой и спрашивает: ― К чему ты клонишь, Лэнс?

Лэнс тепло улыбается и отвечает: ― Я лишь хочу сказать, что, может быть, ты не должен так легко терять надежду.

Кит задумчиво и смущённо усаживается на месте. Он слепо смотрит в окно, задаваясь вопросом, какому мнению доверять больше. Слова Ханка вернули его в реальность и оставили там. Однако слова Лэнса вдохнули в него надежду, заставив сердце Кита биться в ожидании.

***

― Кит? ― голос Широ резко возвращает Кита на землю.

Кит задумчиво моргает и встречается с обеспокоенными серыми глазами прежде чем оглядеть комнату. ― А где Эндрю?

― Он ушёл минуту назад. Ты в порядке? Ты словно в облаках витаешь. ― Широ поднимает руку, чтобы проверить температуру. ― Твоя течка ещё же не началась?

Он закрывает глаза, отдаваясь нежному прикосновению Широ, в какой-то степени, большая часть его вздыхает от удовлетворения. Приятно быть центром внимания альфы. Приятно чувствовать беспокойство Широ.

Кит качает головой, отталкивая гормоны в сторону. Он борется, чтобы держать себя под контролем, неожиданно отчаянно желая оставаться в сознании столько, сколько может.

― Я в порядке, ― уверяет он Широ. ― Просто много мыслей.

Металлические пальцы Широ проходятся по волосам Кита, нежно убирая выбившиеся пряди с лица.

― Что-то серьёзное? Ты кажешься в миллионах миль отсюда.

Живот ноет; Кит качает головой. ― Скажу тебе позже. После того, как мы закончим. ― Не имеет смысла убивать весь процесс, поделившись своими опасениям перед самым началом.

Заставляя себя тепло улыбнуться Широ, Кит спрашивает: ― Готов?

― Как никогда, ― отвечает Широ со смехом. Он кладёт руки на бёдра Кита, кончики пальцев дразнят краешки его футболки. Его запах начинает меняться, становится тяжелее и более терпким. Желание Широ делает его храбрее, и Кит хорошо реагирует на его действия. Его пальцы аккуратно держат футболку Широ и начинают её поднимать.

― Кажется, ты тоже готов.

Кит встаёт на носочки и ловит губы Широ в быстром поцелуе. Поцелуй получается решительным и сладким. Когда он отстраняется, Кит бормочет: ― Я был готов всегда.

Широ целует его дальше с большей настойчивостью. Это _завораживает_ ― само знание того, что Широ хочет этого так же, как и он сам. И это знание заставляет лёгкое покалывание у основания позвоночника резко усилиться.

Он с ухмылкой падает на кровать, раздвигая ноги, чтобы уместить Широ, который располагается между них. Кит обвивает Широ руками и целует его. Он рад, что они решили пройти через это: выделить время на то, чтобы узнать друг друга и свои потребности.

И кроме того Кит рад, что он ещё в сознании во время их первого раза. Он наслаждается прикосновениями руки, которая гладит его по спине, пальцев, которые надавливают на его губы, ощущениями твердеющего члена Широ напротив своего. Кит _смакует_ каждую частичку их прикосновений и сохраняет их в своей памяти.

Он хочет, чтобы Широ вспоминал это с улыбкой. Именно поэтому он стонет так громко, как может ― Широ это любит. Когда Широ растягивает его, с восхищением отмечая, какой Кит уже мокрый, Кит буквально воет. Он умоляет Широ поторапливаться, пока тот возится с презервативом. Он стонет в рот Широ, когда он нежно входит в Кита. И наконец-то вздыхает с глубоким удовлетворением, когда Широ полностью оказывается внутри.

Кит мечтательно улыбается Широ и берёт его лицо в ладони. Он пристально смотрит в возбуждённые глаза Широ и думает: _«Я люблю его»_. 

― Кит?

― Мм? ― спрашивает он, нежно проводя подушечкой большого пальца по зацелованным губам Широ.

― Ты всё ещё со мной?

***

― Нет. Да. Не знаю, ― стонет Кит, когда течка наконец-то начинает брать своё. У него _слишком сильно_ кружится голова. Ему нужно успокоиться. Но как он может успокоиться? Широ вздрагивает под ним. Это минимальное телодвижение заставляет член Широ войти глубже в Кита. Он стонет.

 _«Вот оно. Мне нужно больше»_.

Он царапает ногтями соски Широ, оставляя за собой красные полосы, когда сворачивает руки в кулаки. Ему нужно держать себя в сознании, или он улетит, как воздушный шар, если дурманящий огонь возьмёт над ним верх.

Широ держит Кита на месте, хватая его под бёдра и толкаясь вверх. Это _потрясающе_. Кит радостно стонет, меняя позицию, чтобы положить ладони на руки Широ и толкнуться так, чтобы снова задеть чувствительную точку. И снова. И _снова_.

Где-то на краю сознания он смотрит на полное похоти лицо Широ, и ему хочется _большего_. Широ прямо сейчас кажется очарованным им. Кит хочет, чтобы Широ _всегда_ думал только о нём и ни о ком другом. Он хочет, чтобы Широ чувствовал то, что чувствует он _сам_ , полностью отдавшись желанию.

― Широ, ― кричит Кит, раздвигая колени шире на простыне, приподнимается и позволяет гравитации и крепкой хватке Широ вернуть его в прежнее положение. ― _Широ!_

***

― Я здесь. Я прямо здесь, ― уверяет его Широ, быстро выбегая из ванной, одной рукой держа мокрое полотенце вокруг бёдер. Другой рукой он показывает Киту оставаться в кровати. Но он не может. Как он может оставаться в кровати, когда Широ в другом конце комнаты?

Кит падает с кровати до того, как Широ успевает вернуться. Он стонет от чувства опустошения, которое проходит по нему волной, когда его колени ударяются о ковровую поверхность. ― Широ… ― снова стонет Кит, пытаясь встать на трясущихся ногах. Широ стоит напротив уже через мгновение и пытается поднять Кита, но раз уж теперь Широ здесь...

Кит неуклюже скидывает полотенце и прижимается к члену Широ ртом. У него пока не стоит, но это вопрос времени. Кит заглатывает неэрегированный член Широ _целиком_ и стонет. Он снова возбудит Широ, попросит уложить его на кровать и затем… О, _затем_.

«Если бы он только не надевал презервативы, ― со стоном думает Кит, втягивая носом аромат чистого Широ. Между ног проносится пульсирующая боль. ― Тогда он бы мог в меня кончить. Я мог бы забеременеть от него».

Холодные, влажные пальцы убирают волосы с его лица. Кит моргает и поднимает на него свой туманный взгляд. Кит видит вспышку возбуждения в глазах Широ и ощущает как дёргается член во рту. Всё это заставляет Кита потечь. ― Кит, ― хрипит Широ. ― Ну же, детка, поднимайся.

***

— Ты трахнешь меня ещё раз? — с надеждой спрашивает Кит. Он оглядывается через плечо и видит как двигается Широ. Он успокаивается, когда чувствует, как два пальца аккуратно входят в него, проверяя и подготавливая его. Кит с удовольствием скользит рукой между ног, чтобы взять в руку член Широ и вставить в себя.

Растяжение одновременно удовлетворяет Кита и наполняет его гордостью. Он позволят себе откинуть голову назад и удовлетворённо простонать: — Ты такой _большой_. 

За это он получает укус в плечо, за которым следует быстрый поцелуй. Кит хвалит Широ, выдыхая в колючую щёку, когда Широ начинает безжалостно его трахать; быстрые и грубые толчки не предоставляют возможности произносить хоть что-то помимо стонов. 

Каждый стон его имени, слетающий с губ Широ, вызывает бурный огонь в Ките. Он _ощущает_ узел Широ, который задевает колечко мышц, прежде чем наконец-то полностью войти внутрь. Кит не чувствует ног. Он почти падает, когда Широ освобождает руку и скользит между его ног, чтобы подразнить его член.

***

Он кричит, выгибает спину, царапает ногтями стену. Широ игнорирует его слабые стоны остановиться, продолжая вылизывать Кита; один оргазм следует за другим. Горячий язык Широ прижимается к его промежности, уверенно проделывая путь к дрожащему члену Кита. Резкие и отрывистые прикосновения языком по сверхчувствительным нервам ― это слишком.

Удовольствие в таком случае холодное как лёд. Оно проносится по Киту, накапливаясь непременно под ложечкой. Он чувствует себя как струна, которую слишком сильно натянули, поэтому она вот-вот порвётся. Если бы он только порвался, _когда_ же он порвётся...

Кит срывает голос, когда кончает под языком Широ; его бёдра неконтролируемо дрожат.

***

— Кит, — строго произносит Широ. Мягкое предостережением его голоса заставляет Кита открыть глаза и взглянуть на Широ. Что он сделал не так? Он сидит на коленях Широ, как тот и хотел, и ест еду, которой его кормят. Разве неправильно сосать пальцы Широ, когда ешь?

Слегка строгий взгляд говорит, что да. Он не должен так делать. Кит тихо и смущённо скулит и дуется, тихо откусывая ещё кусочек, не облизывая пальцы Широ, как хотелось бы.

— Так-то лучше. 

Похвала спускается прямо в пах, снова делая его влажным. Кит ёрзает на месте, стискивая пальцы. Ему сказали вести себя хорошо и кушать. И если он будет хорошо себя вести, то Широ его вознаградит. Поэтому Кит не может сейчас трогать Широ. 

«Потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть, ― пытается убедить себя Кит и закрывает глаза, когда пьёт воду. ― И Широ снова меня трахнет».

***

Кит недовольно скулит, когда рука вокруг талии стесняет его движения. Вода продолжает наполнять ванну, выплёскиваясь через края на плиточный пол. Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить почему они остановились.

Вместо вопроса из груди вырывается испуганный стон, когда Широ бесцеремонно поворачивает Кита на спину. Новая поза причиняет дискомфорт, но теперь Широ может _широко_ раздвинуть его ягодицы и _крепко_ взять его сзади. Кит неприлично стонет, когда Широ давит на его колени, заставляя раскрыться сильнее и вобрать в себя Широ. Он толкается снова и снова, каждый раз сильнее предыдущего, выталкивая больше воды из ванны.

Его промежность _пульсирует_ от желания. Кит вставляет два пальца глубоко в себя, трахая себя в такт с безжалостными толчками бёдер Широ. Каждая часть его тела ноет: его запястье, его член, его бёдра, его поясница. Кит напряжен сильнее проводов; каждая часть его замерла в ожидании прекрасного оргазма, который бросит во тьму.

Цвета начинают меркнуть по бокам, когда Широ освобождает руку, чтобы подразнить член Кита, слегка поглаживая точку нервов, пока Кит не кончит. Он вцепляется ногтями в бёдра Широ, кончая и сжимаясь на члене и своих пальцах.

***

Он просыпается от перегрева, но ему _хорошо_. Кит не понимает происходящее, пока не чувствует крепкую хватку на бёдрах. Он откидывает тонкий пододеяльник и стонет от открывшегося вида. Широ выглядывает между ног; его рот и подбородок _влажные_ от Кита. Полупрозрачная ниточка слюны, связывающая нижнюю губу Широ и член Кита, натягивается и рвётся.

— Доброе утро, — ухмыляется он, сверкая клыками от самодовольства. — Я тебя разбудил?

***

— Да, — стонет Кит, ради эксперимента сжимая мышцы вокруг члена Широ, и оглядывается через плечо. — Я в порядке. Ты можешь двигаться.

Широ прижимается к его шее жадным поцелуем, скользя ниже рукой, чтобы взять за талию увереннее, прежде чем выйти и резко войти в Кита.

***

Кит переворачивает их, беря его за руку, и хищно улыбается Широ, который отражает его улыбку, и опускает бёдра с такой силой, какую только может приложить.

По телу проходит волна удовольствия, когда Широ отвечает ему тем же.

***

Широ глухо стонет, когда язык Кита нежно ласкает основание его узла.

― Хочу твой узел во рту, ― мечтательно говорит Кит, продолжая ласкать Широ ладонью, чтобы довести его до полноценного оргазма.

Хватка в его волосах моментально становится крепче.

***

Он откидывает голову назад и стонет, когда Широ осыпает его шею и лицо поцелуями. Сколько раз он уже кончил? Точно недостаточно: несмотря на то, что повторяющиеся половые акты оставили в нём приятную боль и покалывание, жажда Кита кончить на члене Широ ещё не удовлетворена.

***

Кит стонет, когда Широ трётся головкой своего члена по его, но этого мало. Ему нужно больше. Ему нужен ещё один узел.

***

Из груди Широ вырывается гортанный стон, который проносится по телу Кита волной удовлетворения. Кит качается на его узле, расслабленно вертя бёдрами, чтобы выжать из Широ последние соки.

***

― Широ… ― выдыхает Кит, крепко обнимая его за спину и прижимаясь к его щеке своей. Он чувствует тепло и комфорт; его накрывает волной экстаза, когда Широ кончает.

***

Широ утыкается лицом в шею Кита, простанывая его имя, и входит в него полностью.

***

Осознание постепенно подкрадывается к Киту ― медленно и осторожно, когда он улыбается солнечному свету, пробивающемуся через задвинутые шторы. Он медленно выдыхает, лениво подводя итоги.

Он находится в тёмной комнате.

«Комната, где я провожу течку, ― напоминает себе Кит. Поэтому человек в моих объятиях ― это Широ». Кит устало приоткрывает глаза, чтобы проверить. Он пристально смотрит на широкую спину, бок в шрамах, бритый затылок и чувствует, как нежность расцветает в сердце.

Улыбнувшись, он прижимается лбом к свободному пространству между лопаток Широ. Кит закрывает глаза и игнорирует свои растянутые ноющие мышцы. На самом деле его улыбка становится шире, и его начинает трясти от смеха, когда он задаётся вопросом, есть ли вероятность, что хоть _где-то_ у него не болит?

Его голова с удовольствием напоминает ему самые основные моменты последних трёх дней. Кит краснеет, когда вспоминает _всё_ , чем они занимались. «Боже… Я правда втянул Широ в это… Стоп. Три дня?»

Кит приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть на часы со стороны Широ. С его точки обзора чуть тускловато, но отчётливо видно. Тревога наполняет его сердце, когда он говорит себе: «Такого не может быть».

Четыре слова эхом раздаются в голове снова и снова, потому что это неправильно. В прошлую течку он выходил из цикла до конца шестого дня. И даже тогда всё было как во сне: в затуманенном пространстве между сном и реальностью. Он находился в прострации до рассвета на седьмой день.

Но вот в каком положении он оказывается: в кровати со своим партнёром, когда на четвёртый день течки он полностью чувствует своё тело и совершенно себя контролирует. Кит неуверенно ищет хоть какие-то сохранившиеся остатки своей течки. Но находит лишь тлеющие угольки, которые осторожно подкидывают в пламя.

Ничего не осталось от пожара, который поглощал его прошлые дни.

Однако когда Кит думает о последних днях, возникает другая странность: он помнит слишком много из того, чем они занимались. У него была всего одна течка для сравнения, но Кит не помнит большую её часть. Его накрыло туманом на семь дней.

Кит смотрит на тикающие часы дисплея и задается вопросом, какого чёрта происходит. Как он мог запомнить столько подробностей течки с Широ? Это потому, что он провёл её с партнёром? Это потому, что он сформировал ментальную связь с альфой?

Он старается скрыть своё волнение, когда Широ шевелится. Кит задерживает дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как распахиваются глаза Широ, и его сонные серые глаза изучают окружение. Кит закусывает нижнюю губу, когда Широ ловит его взглядом ― уже проснувшегося и тревожного, ― и на уголках его губ играет лёгкая улыбка.

― Привет, детка, ― хриплый голос отдаётся приятным теплом по телу. Кит сглатывает, готовый поздороваться с Широ, но его опережает широкая ладонь, которая сонно и неуклюже берёт его за щёку. ― Хочешь ещё?

_«Он не знает. Он всё ещё думает, что у меня течка»._

Кит открывает рот, чтобы признаться в этом Широ, но Широ снова его прерывает. В этот раз тёплым поцелуем, который выбивает кислород из лёгких. Поцелуй уверенный и настойчивый, побуждающий Кита сдаться. Широ моментально продолжает, аккуратно раздвигая ноги Кита.

Он дёргается, когда Широ дразнит его член, и стонет:  
― Широ. Больно. 

― Слишком чувствительный? ― Кит кивает в ответ, и Широ извиняется поцелуем в скулу. ― Прости. Хочешь, использую смазку? Ты сейчас немного суховат.

Кит кивает, не успевая себя остановить, и замирает только тогда, когда Широ поворачивается к прикроватной тумбочке. Он засовывает руку между ног, чтобы проверить. Кит аккуратно проходится пальцами по чувствительной промежности и собирает немного влаги, чтобы смочить пальцы. Влаги больше, чем в обычные дни, однако...

Хриплый смех Широ выводит его из забытья. Широ открывает лубрикант и выливает приличное количество в правую ладонь. ― Не терпится? Не переживай. Я тебе помогу.

Когда пальцы Широ увлажняют его достаточно, Кит закусывает губу и решает не задумываться об этом. Не сейчас. И до последнего он не собирается озвучивать свои опасения. Не важно, что его течка так быстро закончилась. Эта комната зарезервирована на неделю. У него есть _Широ_ _всего лишь_ на три дня.

Кит впивается в спину Широ, отчаянно желая не отпускать его, когда он медленно проникает внутрь. Кит поступит эгоистично. Он будет смотреть с широко открытыми глазами, запоминая каждую незначительную деталь их секса. Чёлку Широ, которая липнет к потному лбу, его сбивчивое дыхание, когда Кит сжимается на его члене, крепкую хватку на бёдрах, когда он шепчет Киту расслабиться.

Он чувствует, как поначалу успешно маскирует правду. Но затем они пересекаются взглядами. Кит вглядывается в глаза Широ и видит в них искру понимания. Кит задерживает дыхание, впиваясь пальцами в бицепсы Широ.

Широ собирается поймать его с поличным ― спросить, в сознании ли он, кончилась ли течка. Но к его удивлению, как ни странно, Широ не говорит ни слова. Он просто долго и пристально смотрит на Кита прежде чем ослабить хватку. Металлические пальцы аккуратно смахивают волосы с глаз, убирая все преграды между их взглядами.

― Ты в порядке? ― тихо спрашивает Широ.

Его трогает забота Широ. Однако паранойя заставляет задуматься как много искренних чувств вкладывает Широ. Он всё ещё под влиянием их ментальной связи. Предусмотрительный совет Ханка и идеалистические слова Лэнса проносятся эхом в голове Кита. 

«Между нами же не может быть только ложь, ведь так?» ― задаётся вопросом Кит. Никакого ответа, кроме белого шума.

Глубоко вздохнув, Кит медленно кивает.

Он не знает правду. И не узнает до последнего. Но в этот момент он знает точно. Не имеет значения в чём причина или повод их отношений. Он просто хочет получать удовольствие от Широ в небольшой период времени, который отведён им двоим.

Придя к такому выводу, Кит тянется вверх, чтобы дотронуться до лица Широ и уверенно его поцеловать.

После этого атмосфера между ними становится другой ― она сбивает Кита с толку. Кит подготавливает себя к жёсткому сексу, который доведёт его до предела. Но вместо этого он нервничает и оказывается под натиском занятия любовью, и он не знает как на это реагировать. Кит не знает что делать с руками или куда посмотреть и вскоре сдаётся и прячет своё смущенное лицо в шею Широ.

Каждый толчок аккуратный и нежный, осведомленный в том, что Кит всё ещё чувствителен. Широ гладит его по бокам, берёт лицо ладони, сжимает ягодицы, зачёсывает волосы. Он хрипит, постанывая имя Кита. Такое ощущение, что его полностью разрушили. Кит потрясён и _горд_. Именно он становится причиной почему Широ звучит вот так. Это из-за него руки Широ немного трясутся, когда он перемещает их между возбуждёнными телами.

― Широ, Широ, Широ, ― стонет в ответ Кит, хватаясь крепче и крепче несмотря на то, что ― или лучше сказать потому что ― их время ограничено. Их ожидает неизбежное расставание.

Словно чувствуя его отчаяние, Широ набирает скорость. ― Кит. Ох, _чёрт_!

***

― Простите! ― извиняется Эндрю, морщась, и резко останавливается. ― Я забыл принести бумаги, которые вы должны заполнить прежде чем уйдёте. Можете подождать на ресепшене, пока я за ними схожу?

Стиснув сумку в руках, Кит кивает. Он наблюдает за тем, как убегает Эндрю. Живот ноет от страха. Кит не знает как себя вести рядом с Широ, ведь течка закончилась и контракт почти расторгнут. Он слышит, как Широ шевелится рядом с ним и тихо предлагает:

― Хочешь присесть?

Кит кивает, направляясь в сторону ближайшего свободного стула. Он не оглядывается, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним Широ. Кит падает на плоскую поверхность, стискивая сумку на коленях и не поднимая взгляда. Краем глаза он видит, как Широ аккуратно садится на стул слева от него.

«Почему я веду себя как мудак?» ― мысленно пинает себя Кит, сверля взглядом застёжку сумки. Настойчивый голос напоминает, что он делает это, чтобы не было слишком больно. ― Но это же не значит, что ты должен себя так вести».

Скоро ментальная связь исчезнет ― этим закончится последняя связь с Широ. Лучше всего снизить боль, которую он будет чувствовать, настолько, насколько возможно. Чем быстрее он расстанется с Широ, тем быстрее начнет исцеляться.

Проблема сдерживает желание утешить Широ. Явно ощутимы его боль и недоумение от неожиданной холодности Кита после «официального» окончания течки. Всё это застревает у него поперёк горла, и Кит прокашливается, чтобы избавиться от неприятного ощущения.

За пределами комнаты, где они провели последние несколько дней в нежности, тепле и любви друг к другу, их застаёт жестокая реальность. Напоминание, что он платил Широ за «услуги», стучится в дверь как только заканчивается неделя.

И всё же в его сердце ещё теплится надежда. Кит разрывается между тем, чтобы лишить кислорода, потушить это пламя или спасти его обеими руками. Кит устало приглаживает брови и вздыхает. «Кто-нибудь скажите уже как поступить? Я устал об этом думать».

― Ты в порядке?

Искренняя обеспокоенность пронизывает слова Широ, самоконтроль Кита трещит по швам. Кит отвечает сквозь пальцы: ― Нет. Не особо.

― У тебя боли после цикла? Тебя тошнит?

Обречённо взглянув в обеспокоенное лицо Широ, Кит предпочитает сказать правду и произносит: ― Нет. Дело не в этом.

Широ легко качает головой, чтобы выразить своё недоумение. ― В чём тогда?

― В тебе. ― Кит хочет плакать и смеяться одновременно. ― Я не знаю что мне делать с _тобой_.

Расширяющиеся серые глаза Широ раскрывают остальную часть ответа. Кита опускает плечи, когда говорит:  
― Это была потрясающая неделя. Это был великолепный _месяц_. Но я не уверен, как много из произошедшего было под влиянием биологии или как много на нас отразились наши феромоны. И это _убивает_ меня, потому что я правда хочу, чтобы между нами было нечто большее, чем ментальная связь во время течки. Я хочу что-то _настоящее_ с тобой, которое выходит за обычные рамки между альфой и омегой.

Широ открывает рот, формулируя слова, прежде чем замирает. Он сглатывает так громко, что это слышит Кит, и пытается снова. Его голос звучит тихо и болезненно.  
― Это _было_ правдой, Кит.

― Я хочу в это верить, но. Что, _если нет_ , Широ? Что, если это всего лишь связь? Я не хочу проснуться через две недели и _ничего_ не почувствовать.

Он отводит взгляд, задумчиво смотря на бежевый ковёр. Это совершенно нейтральный оттенок, который выбирают для большинства офисов, и большая часть клиентов не обращает на него внимание. Но Широ смотрит на него так пристально, словно в нём заключены все тайны жизни, Вселенной, мироздания.

― И что ты предлагаешь? ― наконец спрашивает Широ, не поднимая глаз.

Кит поджимает губы в тонкую линию, когда череда его мыслей наконец-то останавливается. Он хочет убедиться, что проблеск света, который горит внутри него, ещё можно спасти. ― Нам нужно подождать месяц и посмотреть что случится, когда спадёт связь. Если чувства между нами настоящие, то связь не имеет значения. Мы всё ещё неравнодушны друг к другу.

― А что, если спадёт, и мы ничего не почувствуем?

Он нервно облизывает зубы. Безысходность на вкус как желчь. 

― Тогда мы и посмотрим.

Между ними нависает тишина, пока три пары людей следуют по коридору в сторону лифта. Широ и Кит не сводят с друг друга глаз. Тишина наконец-то разрывается, когда лифт тихо звенит, и металлические двери бесшумно раздвигаются. Оттуда показывается потное лицо Эндрю с папкой под мышкой.

Кит встаёт, но прежде чем он успевает направиться к Эндрю, металлические пальцы хватают его за запястье. Он с удивлением смотрит вниз и встречается с серыми глазами.

― Ты веришь, что между нами нечто большее? ― тихо спрашивает Широ. ― Что это больше, чем феромоны?

Он сдаётся и трогает ладонь Широ, сжимая его пальцы так крепко, как может. ― Я хочу верить, что это больше чем связь.

_«Это всё, что я могу предложить»._

Широ оценивает полученный ответ прежде чем вздохнуть. Его пальцы отпускают его запястье. Словно он что-то теряет. Словно они расстаются. Кит осторожно убирает руки за спину, чтобы сжать ладонь вокруг запястья в бесполезной попытке оставить прикосновение пальцев Широ на коже.

― Ладно, ― сдаётся Широ со вздохом. ― Поступим как ты хочешь.

***

― Твой метод _отстой_ , ― корчится Пидж, смотря на экран своего компьютера и явно осуждая код, над которым Кит работает. ― Это всё слишком неэффективно! Зачем ты вписал это сюда? Ты просто мог бы...

― Я не просил критиковать мою работу! Я просто спросил, можешь ли ты найти причину в том, почему не работает! ― огрызается Кит и агрессивно ставит тарелку с перегретыми булочками с корицей на кофейный столик рядом с остывающим кофе Пидж. Ханк на свидании с Лэнсом. Но будь он здесь, он бы сделал выговор Киту.

― Если и дальше продолжишь говорить как я налажал, то я забираю ноутбук.

Пидж на этого ничего не отвечает, и между ними нависает неловкое молчание. Пидж тихо выпрямляется на месте, переставая сутулится, и бормочет: ― Прости.

Кит удручённо стонет и трёт глаза. ― _Прости_. Я не хотел срываться на тебе. Я просто… В последнее время я очень нервный. Мне нужно убедиться, что мы вернёмся в график этого проекта.

Пидж поджимает губы. Она снова смотрит на компьютер, но Кит знает, что она думает о совершенно ином.

― Ты уверен, что всё дело в проекте, а не в чём-то другом?

― О чём ты?

Она не обращает внимания на пронизывающий взгляд Кита, вместо этого почесывает щёку. Она очевидно взвешивает все плюсы и минусы этого разговора. Но наконец-то вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы встретиться с вопросительным взглядом Кита. ― Ты уверен, что отвратительное настроение не связано с Широ?

― Уверен.

Он быстро отвечает. Может быть даже _слишком_ быстро, потому что её глаза наполняются недоверием. ― Серьёзно? Ты не думаешь, что ведешь себя как самый ворчливый в мире придурок, потому что скучаешь по Широ?

Кит сердито хмурится на Пидж. ― Я не самый ворчливый в мире придурок!

Закатывая глаза, Пидж поднимает руки в воздух с издёвкой. ― Прости, ошиблась! Я не так поняла твою раздражительность за последние две недели. Которые, кстати говоря, начались после твоей течки.

― Я всё ещё не понимаю какое это имеет отношение к Широ.

Пидж с недоверием вскидывает бровь. ― Ты _правда_ не думаешь, что есть связь между твоим плохим настроением и твоей хладнокровностью к Широ?

Кит открывает рот, чтобы сказать «да», но… не может. Слова застревают поперёк горла. Кит сдаётся, закрывает рот и смотрит на колени.

Пидж вздыхает. Краем глаза Кит видит, как Пидж поворачивается в его сторону. ― Послушай. Я и представить не могу каково тебе. Но не думаю, что ты поступил правильно, когда решил игнорировать Широ.

Кит издает обречённый стон прежде чем прижать руки к лицу. Он проводит пальцами по волосам, оттягивая их, и спрашивает: ― А как ещё я мог поступить? ― Он пытается вспомнить уверенность в своём решении после течки, но всё, что он чувствует ― это беспомощность и боль. ― Я не знал, что ещё я мог бы сделать.

― Зачем ты вообще принял такое решение? ― Кит поворачивается к Пидж. Пидж с интересом смотрит на него, словно сорока, которая высматривает предполагаемый блестящий предмет. ― Это из-за ментальной связи?

Он кивает. ― Я не был уверен, правда это или нет.

Пидж мычит и рассеяно пересаживается. Она поднимает подбородок и кладёт голову на колени. ― Поэтому ты решил убедиться, есть ли связь. В смысле, настоящая связь.

― Да. Мне нужно было убедиться, что дело не только в… ― Кит слабо показывает на себя.

К счастью, Пидж понимает его без слов. 

― Я понимаю. Но, эм... Это всё ещё не объясняет твою холодность с Широ.

― Я подумал, что так будет проще прекратить все отношения. Мне казалось это правильным выходом.

Она указывает на него пальцем. ― _Именно эту_ часть я не понимаю. Не было бы проще постепенно себя подготавливать?

― Это позволяет избавиться от связи, а не… ― Кит поводит плечами, чтобы найти подходящую метафору, ― вылечиться от зависимости.

― С технической точки зрения, это похоже на лечение. Связь создаёт уникальную химию в твоём теле, в том числе вырабатывает дофамин. Кажется, что ты чувствуешь очень долгое, естественное опьянение. Поэтому при разрушении связи ты...

Кит бросает на неё насмешливый взгляд. ― Можно пропустить науку.

― Прости. Я просто хочу сказать, что это не сильно отличается от избавления от зависимости. И твоё решение полностью игнорировать Широ только лишний раз доказывает полную неэффективность твоего метода. Многие учения доказывают, что всё закончится рецидивом, если ты перестанешь его игнорировать.

― Но это подходит к наркотикам или сигаретам. А я о ментальной связи. Это _должно_ рано или поздно выветрится без какого-либо побочного эффекта.

Пидж мягко выдыхает, поднимает голову и с пониманием смотрит на Кита. ― Я не думаю, что это твоей случай. Кроме того, связь обычно исчезает ближе ко второй недели.

― Но не всегда.

С вероятностью 1 к 20, если быть точным, и Кит уверенно посчитал себя меньшинством. У него есть все основные симптомы угасающей связи. Раздражающая боль под кожей, которая скучает по «его» альфе. Трудности с засыпанием, потому что гормоны твердят, что он скучает по теплу Широ. Странная тревожность, грызущая все фибры его души, потому он чувствует себя _не на месте_. И вишенка на торте: необъяснимая волнительная придирчивость к каждому мгновению его жизни.

Он не уверен, что может дождаться двадцать первого дня, чтобы покончить с непонятной связью.

― Можно кое-что спрошу? ― тихо спрашивает Пидж, вытягивая его из своих мыслей. Кит моргает, ожидая продолжения. Пидж обнимает свои колени. ― Почему ты так уверен, что связь пропадёт?

Кит озадаченно спрашивает: ― Разве может быть иначе?

― Что, если он просто твой мейт?

Кит усмехается и откидывается на стуле. ― Быть не может.

― Почему?

― Просто… нет.

― Значит невозможно, чтобы ты в него влюбился?

Ком в горле становится больше; Кит удивляется, что он не перекрывает дыхание. Он пытается сглотнуть, но рот пересыхает. Он кладёт голову на диван и вздыхает в потолок, оставляя Пидж без ответа.

Она настойчиво продолжает, голос становится мягче: ― Ты не думаешь, что он может влюбиться в _тебя_?

Кит игнорирует тёплое покалывание в уголках его глаз, решительно отказываясь признавать то, как его живот болит и лишается надежды. Он не может собраться с силами, чтобы подтвердить её слова. Он думает, что это невозможно. После последовательных отношений, которые заканчивались обвинениями, что он слишком странный, слишком злой, слишком непонятный ― кто может полюбить его? Кто бы полюбил? 

Диван скрипит, когда Пидж перемещается. Кит продолжает лежать с закрытыми глазами, когда чувствует маленькие руки, обнимающие его за плечи и утягивающие в объятия. Он устало утыкается головой в её плечо и глубоко вздыхает. Слабый запах пота и сухой лаванды. Это успокаивает.

Он выдыхает в её футболку, когда Пидж прижимает его сильнее. ― Я знаю, как тяжело, но тебе нужно больше веры.

― Веры во что? ― хрипит он в её футболку.

― В себя. В него. В то, что между вами.

После длительной паузы Кит слабо кивает и бормочет: ― Я попытаюсь.

***

― Это всё, о чём я прошу, ― весело говорит ему Эндрю. ― Вы не поверите насколько полезен для бизнеса даже один хороший отзыв клиента. Поэтому я бы был признателен, если бы вы могли написать что-то хорошее о предоставленных услугах.

Кит пристально смотрит на бланк для отзыва с лёгким беспокойством. ― Я должен сказать что-то конкретное?

― Просто расскажите о том, что понравилось, и порекомендовали бы вы наши услуги кому-то ещё. Пишите что пожелаете. ― Эндрю стучит пальцем по документу. ― С обратной стороны вы увидите раздел, где можете оставить отзывы и предложения для повышения эффективности сервиса, если захотите.

Кит смотрит на первый вопрос. «Как бы вы описали опыт с ‘Evergreen Matches’»? Он задается вопросом, может ли он отделаться простым «Всё устроило».

Какого чёрта.

Кит продолжает кратко и по делу отвечать на вопросы, вдаваясь в детали только там, где необходимо. Он пишет короткими предложениями и описывает только те услуги, которые правда понравились. Он оставляет много пропусков на странице, когда он отдаёт Эндрю.

Эндрю пробегается взглядом по первым нескольким вопросам прежде чем перевернуть и внимательно прочитать небольшой список пожеланий, который оставил Кит. В минутной тишине Кит пользуется моментом и задаёт вопрос, который уже давно его мучает. Вопрос, который Кит хотел задать в первый медосмотр после течки. И во второй. И в третий.

― А мм… Широ тоже приходит на такие встречи?

Эндрю отвечает не отрываясь от чтения: ― Это обязательные встречи после течки, так что да.

― Он что-нибудь говорил?

Кит слишком очевидно выведывает информацию и не понимает почему Эндрю всё ещё не смеётся над его попытками.

― Много чего. ― Он поднимает на Кита добрый взгляд и продолжает:  
― Он спрашивал о вас.

В сердце Кита загорается искра надежды. ― Правда?

― Да. Он интересовался как у вас дела и спрашиваете ли вы о нём. Я сказал, что не могу раскрывать конфиденциальную информацию.

― Тогда почему вы рассказываете мне об этом?

― Потому что я ждал, когда вы о нём спросите. Я _надеялся_ , что вы это сделаете, ― поправляется Эндрю, засовывая бланк с отзывом Кита в папку. ― Потому что теперь, наверное, я могу сказать, что Широ всё ещё сильно заинтересован в вас.

― Но… связь...

Сплетая пальцы и кладя руки на стол, Эндрю смеётся и качает головой.

― Кит. Связь никогда не длится дольше двадцати дней. И даже это _слишком_ редко встречается. Я говорю про 1% альф и омег _в мире_. А сегодня ваш двадцатый день. И то, что вы чувствуете — это не та ментальная связь, можете быть уверены.

Сердце Кита _бешено бьётся_ в груди. Оно стучит так сильно и быстро, что Кит удивляется как ещё не умер. ― Я думал, что по статистике больше 5% популяции?

― Если вы имеете в виду исследование, о котором я думаю, то ну. У них были слишком общие показатели и запросы. Их выводы невозможно назвать точными, и уж тем более существенными. Существуют более надёжные исследования, которые показывают, что связь проходит спустя 10-15 дней.

Кита так сильно трясёт внутри, что тот поражается, как его кости не _грохочут_ от такой силы. Покачав головой, он спрашивает: ― Тогда почему я всё ещё ощущаю эту пустоту? Эту… _боль_ внутри, до которой невозможно дотянуться? Это чувство, словно я нахожусь не на том месте?

― Это не связь, Кит. Возможно, вы просто скучаете по своему альфе и хотите быть рядом. Связь сходит естественным образом за две недели. Такие чувства не остаются или они почти неощутимы. Если вы всё ещё потеряны и чувствуете пустоту внутри, понимая, что можете всё это преодолеть только рядом с партнером, то, вероятно, ваш омега говорит вернуться к своему мейту.

_Его мейту?_

Его голова кружится, пока он пытается понять слова Эндрю. Кит сглатывает, надеясь промочить горло, но это бесполезно. Его голос хрипит, когда он спрашивает: ― И как в этом _убедиться_?

― Как я уже сказал, прошло двадцать дней. Связь _должна была_ исчезнуть. Если вы всё ещё чувствуете потерю, надо встретиться с Широ. И если эта «боль», которую вы испытываете, исчезнет… Вот ответ на ваш вопрос.

Вроде ничего сложного.

***

«Слишком просто», ― мрачно думает Кит про себя.

Он сидит в загруженном кафе около офиса Широ в двух столиках от входа. Как только Широ зайдёт, он обязательно заметит Кита, который хандрит, скрестив руки на груди, и пристально смотрит на дверь.

_«Не должно быть всё настолько легко? Если мы встретимся, я сразу всё пойму? Звучит сомнительно»._

_Сильное_ желание нервно дёргать ногой. Кит обычно не волнуется, но ожидание Широ вызывает чувство непривычного беспокойства. Он в который раз проверят часы, висящие над стойкой. Три минуты третьего; прошло целых две минуты с того момента, когда он в последний раз проверил. И Широ _опаздывает_.

«Это не опоздание, если всего на три минуты с оговоренного времени», ― напоминает он себе. 

Кит коротко выдыхает и напоминает себе перестать сжимать руки. Перестав стискивать себя, Кит засовывает руки в карманы куртки, чтобы ещё раз проверить телефон. Ни одного сообщения от Широ, но есть несколько от друзей.

Он быстро пробегается по ним, одновременно раздражённый и тронутый тем, как друзья его поддерживают. Кит набирает ответ, когда входная дверь открывается. Он поднимает глаза; сердце уходит в пятки. Девушка в хиджабе осматривает кафе, стискивая ремень своей сумки, пока ищет кого-то. Разочарованный Кит откидывается на стуле и продолжает писать ответ.

Как только Кит отправляет сообщение, он откладывает телефон и снова проверяет часы. Уже шесть минут, и Широ всё ещё нет. Кит коротко выдыхает и снова скрещивает руки на груди, прожигая взглядом дверь и пытаясь справиться с беспокойством.

_«Может быть, стоит написать Широ и спросить где он...»_

Он обдумывает эту идею ещё минуту и решает сделать это. Кит уже написал сообщение и собирался его отправить, как у входа появляется знакомая фигура, осматривающая помещение с широко распахнутыми глазами.

Как только они встречаются взглядами, Широ ярко улыбается Киту; его улыбка неудержимо наполнена радостью. Кит встаёт; сердце уходит в пятки, и счастье накрывает его с головой. Улыбка Широ согревает с макушки до кончиков пальцев.

Широ выглядит хорошо. _Потрясающе_ , даже с румянцем на щеках и ярким блеском в глазах. Пока Широ направляется в его сторону, Кит удивлённо думает, не подхватил ли он лихорадку, когда чует его запах спустя три недели. Кит с удовольствием вдыхает потрясающий свежий аромат, который заполняет лёгкие, и что-то внутри него щёлкает.

Спокойствие накрывает его волной. В нём крепнут уверенность и определённость. Напряжение, которое сковывало его мышцы плеч неделями, сходит на нет в ту же секунду, когда Широ останавливается рядом и, затаив дыхание, произносит: ― Привет.

― Привет, ― говорит Кит тем же запыхавшимся счастливым тоном.

Они оба замолкают в нерешительности, прежде чем улыбнуться. Они одновременно тянутся, чтобы крепко обнять друг друга. Это _потрясающе_. Кит закрывает глаза и наслаждается прикосновениями Широ, его запахом, ощущением его тела. Всё внутри Кита поёт при узнавании мейта; тревожность, изматывающая его всё это время, исчезает, когда сердце пропускает удар.

Лёгкий смешок проносится по уху и заставляет Кита вздрогнуть. Но он тоже не может сдержать смех, потрясённый радостью, потому что Широ _здесь_! Его мейт _здесь_!

Эта мысль заставляет немного оттолкнуть Широ, чтобы попытаться хоть чуть-чуть отстраниться. Сделав это, Кит поднимает руку и берёт лицо Широ в свою ладонь. Они оба улыбаются в лёгком поцелуе, но он быстро становится горячим воссоединением, на что они слышат нахальный и громкий свист одного из посетителей кафе.

Если бы Кит не был так счастлив, то немного бы смутился от публичного проявления чувств, но он так доволен, что может разве что посмеяться в поцелуй. Он смеётся снова, когда Широ дразнит, проведя языком по его губам прежде чем разорвать поцелуй. Чмокнув напоследок, Кит отстраняется, скользнув ладонью вниз по руке Широ.

Кит восхищается всеми мелочами, которые раньше не замечал: например, что его голова помещается точно под его подбородок, как идеально Широ обхватывает его талию, какая милая у него улыбка.

Он чувствует себя завершённым и целым. Эти ощущения осознанности и уверенности мало чем отличаются от следования своим инстинктам. Но дело не только в этом. Этот инстинкт глубже, Кит бы даже нерешительно описал это как инстинкт самой души. Кит просто всеми фибрами своей души знает, что Широ его альфа.

Широ чувствует нечто похожее. Кит может видеть это сам в глазах Широ, которые раскрывают перед ним самые глубокие эмоции внутри, и самые отчётливые из них — облегчение и восхищение.

Он улыбается и тихо произносит: ― Спасибо, что пришёл.

― Разве я мог не прийти? ― И нежно убирает прядь волос в чёлку Кита. Широ нежно и великодушно ему улыбается. ― Я ждал твоего звонка.

Кита тут же наполняет сожалением; он задаётся вопросом, чувствовал ли Широ тот же уровень раздражения и смятения в последние недели. ― Прости, что заставил так долго ждать. Я не понял… Просто...

Широ прижимает его к себе за талию. ― Я понимаю. Ты хотел убедиться.

Благодарно кивнув, Кит выдыхает. ― Да. Я вчера встретился с Эндрю, и он помог мне понять, что эти чувства не имеют отношения к исчезающей связи. Это была связь мейтов, которая хотела стать _полноценной_.

Широ скромно улыбается. Кита веселит его вид. Он выводит круги по мягкому шёлку футболки Широ, предоставляя комфорт и поддержку. Голос Широ тихий, но полный надежды, когда он спрашивает: ― Ты хочешь быть со мной в этом смысле?

― Да, ― уверенно отвечает Кит. ― Ты?

― Я захотел этого в ту же секунду, как встретил.

Кит задумчиво моргает и спрашивает: ― Что? Правда? ― Широ кивает; Кит продолжает интересоваться: ― Почему ты тогда ничего не сказал?

― Это было бы чересчур. Ты пришёл не мейта искать. Ты просто хотел провести течку с партнёром. Если бы я сказал «Эй, я думаю, что ты мой мейт» во время течки, поверил ли бы ты мне?

Кит думает и колеблется с ответом так долго, что Широ смеётся. ― Вот и я о чём. 

Недоверчиво покачав головой, Кит спрашивает: ― А после? Когда у меня всё закончилось.

― Ты так спешил уйти, что я просто… не смог. ― Широ криво улыбается. ― Я хотел сказать тебе, что я был со многими партнёрами во время гона и _никогда_ не формировал _с ними_ ментальную связь. Я хотел рассказать о своих подозрениях, но… ты, казалось, стоял перед таким сложным выбором, что я просто молчал.

Кит пристыженно опускает глаза. ― Прости. Я знаю, что вёл себя как придурок в тот день. Но я боялся своих чувств к тебе. И не знал что из них феромоны, а что ― _я_.

Он поднимает взгляд и, увидев понимание в глазах Широ, делает глубокий вздох и говорит: ― Прости, что сделал тебе больно.

― Извинения приняты, ― моментально отвечает Широ. ― И ты меня прости, что...

― Прощаю, ― перебивает Кит. ― Всё в порядке.

Он готов начать новую серию вопросов, как вдруг кто-то рядом громко и демонстративно прочищает горло. Хорошего понемногу. Кит поворачивается и видит довольного официанта, который поглядывает на них обоих.

― Я рад за вас обоих, но не хотели бы вы что-нибудь заказать?

***

Копаясь в буфете в поисках паприки, Кит говорит: ― Да, у нас всё в порядке, Эндрю. Как ты?

― Неплохо, справляюсь. Я тебя не отвлекаю? ― голос Эндрю звучит немного механическим через телефон. Кит задаётся вопросом, звонит он с домашнего или ему пора сдать телефон в ремонт.

Отставляя баночки, Кит отвечает: ― Нет. Просто ужин готовлю. Нужна помощь?

Кит понимает, что некоторые бутылки забились в угол буфета, и начинает отодвигать одну за другой, чтобы прочитать содержимое. «Красный перец, луковый порошок, вот оно. ― Кит вытягивает паприку и ставит рядом с остальными ингредиентами. — Осталось только всё нарезать».

― Хотел спросить, собираетесь ли вы с Широ снова снять у нас комнату? Скоро же у тебя течка, если не ошибаюсь?

― Да, верно. Но эм...

Их кошка Тирамису оживляется на своём месте. Она дёргает ушки в направлении входной двери, внимательно прислушиваясь. Тирамису спрыгивает со своей жёрдочки на ярком кошачьем дереве и бредёт по коридору, тихо мяукая, когда открывается входная дверь.

― Я дома, ― говорит Широ. ― Привет, Мису! Соскучилась?

Пушистая белая ангорская кошка мяукает, когда Эндрю задаёт вопрос: ― Это Широ?

На звук своего имени Широ проходит в их гостиную-столовую с Тирамису на руках и спрашивает: ― Ты звал?

― Эндрю. ― Кит с улыбкой показывает на телефон. ― Ты купил курицу?

Широ покачивает пластиковой сумкой в левой руке, чтобы Кит его взял. В тот же момент он отвечает в телефон: — Привет, Эндрю, как ты?

― Всё хорошо, более чем. Просто звоню спросить, собираетесь ли вы арендовать комнату снова.

Кит кивает Широ небольшой улыбкой на лице, чтобы тот поделился хорошей новостью. Широ тепло и счастливо улыбается, когда говорит: ― Прости, Эндрю, не в этот раз. Мы придём за привычной дозой противозачаточных, но не будем снимать комнату. Мы, эм… съехались.

Тирамису выпрыгивает из рук Широ в ту же секунду, как Кит забирает курицу, начиная без конца мяукать, пока гоняется за пятками Кита. Широ выпускает её, ворча что-то под нос, когда Эндрю радостно восклицает: ― Это прекрасно! Вы наконец-то нашли подходящее место?

― Спустя всего год поиска, ― шутит Широ, присаживаясь рядом с телефоном. ― Мы наконец-то сделали это.

Их бесконечный поиск жилья стал фирменной шуткой. Кит утверждал, что не плохо знать что ты точно хочешь. Высокие стандарты ― _полезная_ штука. Именно так, между прочим, он нашёл Широ.

― Тебе следует приехать и убедиться как только мы устроимся, ― говорит Кит, нежно оттолкнув зеленоглазую кошку ногой прежде чем начать промывать куриную грудку в раковине. ― С балкона открывается отличный вид. Много свободного пространства. Приятная кухня.

На другом конце трубки Эндрю смеётся. ― Скажите где и когда, и я буду на месте. Но я очень рад это слышать.

Широ и Кит тепло улыбаются друг другу, но улыбки тут же становятся настороженными, когда Тирамису запрыгивает на кухонный столик. Они тянутся одновременно, чтобы та не засунула нос в маринад; Кит отставляет миску, когда Широ берёт Тирамису и ставит на пол. По телефону Эндрю беспечно болтает.

― Всегда приятно слышать, когда пары, которым ты помогал, делают большие шаги вместе. Такое правда возвращает веру в людей и вдохновляет работать! Надеюсь, вы будете на связи, мы также предлагаем сервисы парам. 

― Мы знаем, ― одновременно говорят они; Кит хриплым голосом, а Широ веселым. Эндрю, может быть, уже их друг, но он до сих пор, как может, старается продать им как можно больше сервисов, когда они звонят или встречаются. Он напоминает Киту маму Широ, когда продолжает невзначай предлагать доступные опции для пар. Только вот реальные родители Широ не намекают ему на внуков так часто, как это делает Эндрю. 

Эндрю тихо смеётся, пока Тирамису недовольно воет, а Широ сгоняет её с кухни, и продолжает: ― Так когда мне вас ждать?

― В следующую пятницу около пяти, ― отвечает Широ, смотря на Кита со вскинутыми бровями. Это безмолвный вопрос, хочет ли Кит помощи в приготовлении ужина.

Коротко покачав головой, Кит показывает на две последние коробки в гостиной, которые нужно разобрать Широ. Широ целует его в лоб, одними губами произнося три заветных слова, прежде чем направиться к дивану. Поверхность пузырчатой плёнки привлекает внимание кошки, заставляя задёргать хвостом с любопытством, когда она идёт проверить.

― Прекрасно. Тогда увидимся, ребята.

Эхом звучат прощания, и Кит нажимает на кнопку, чтобы завершить разговор. Он задумывается на какое-то мгновение, вспоминая последние восемнадцать месяцев и его подарок. Несмотря на все плюсы и минусы в отношениях, Кит бы сказал, что они неплохо справляются. 

Тирамису прыгает на руки Широ, когда он убирает книгу на полку. Широ смеётся, гладя кошку на руках, и что-то неслышно бормочет. Он целует её в голову, и это вызывает улыбку у Кита. Иногда он не может поверить как ему повезло. Кит с восхищением смотрит на Широ, вспоминая уникальные обстоятельства и последовательные случайности, которые свели их вместе.

― Сколько до ужина? ― прерывает его мысли Широ. ― Я _голоден_.

Кит качает головой и отвечает: ― Около тридцати минут.

― Ещё не поздно заказать пиццу.

Это заманчивое предложение для Кита, который обожает горячий жирный фастфуд, но он пытается питаться правильно. Зная, что Широ любит домашнюю еду, Кит хочет готовить больше. Поэтому он с успехом улучшает свои кулинарные способности под внимательным, если не сказать строгим, надзором Ханка.

Кит указывает ножом на Широ и строго говорит: ― Нет. Мы копим деньги, помнишь?

Напоминание вызывает ослепительную улыбку, которая переворачивает всё его нутро. Они тайно начали копить деньги на настоящую свадьбу (церемонию мейтинга). Если всё пойдёт согласно плану, через восемь месяцев они накопят достаточно. 

И затем... 

Ну.

Глубоко внутри их шкафа спрятана коробка из-под обуви, в которой Кит прячет подарок для Широ.

― Мису! ― кричит Широ. ― Спрыгивай! Ты не книга.

Кит смеётся на самодовольное мяуканье кошки и ворчание Широ. Мысленно отмечая, что накопит даже больше, чем они запланировали, чтобы устроить Широ сюрприз. Отодвигая в сторону нашинкованную морковь, Кит возвращается к своим рассуждениям, которые не покидают его голову с первого дня их знакомства.

_«Не могу дождаться свадьбы»._

«Скоро, ― радостно уверяет он себя. ― Очень скоро».


End file.
